


Разговоры по душам

by kemenkiri



Category: Fandom - Fandom, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Trauma, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), Work Contains Fandom Elements, mystics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Можно притерпеться к тому, что любимый сюжет воплотился в реальной жизни и стал кошмаром - и заплатил не только тот, кто пожелал. И оказывается, едва ли не труднее привыкнуть, что ситуация может начать меняться... точно не к худшему, к лучшему ли - сказать трудно, но определенно - в совершенно неожиданную сторону.Сюжетно - продолжение небольшого рассказа "Dream-роль", но читаться может и без знакомства с ним.Взгляд от первого лица на то, что герой предыдущего видел мельком и "от третьего".Письма разным лицам по разным поводам, одной причине и в очень разных обстоятельствах.Те же и новые лица и один совершенно конкретный эльфийский лорд.
Kudos: 2





	1. О сбыче мечт

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream-роль (сказка с моралью)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904732) by [kemenkiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri). 



**Разговоры по душам**  
_Сериальное и сюрреальное продолжение «Dream-роли»_

**Предуведомление к читателям:** Перед вами - произведение сугубо художественное (не по качеству, а по отношению к действительности). Подобные события автору, с частью, неизвестны, толковых прототипов почти ни у кого из героев нет, героиня – даже не alter ego автора, я там фрагмент себя в другом месте прикопала. Мало того, задумана история была (при активном участии Фреда) много лет назад (см. даты написания в конце), причем продумана целиком, до финала, местами до точных фраз – но по таинственным причинам писалась медленно и дописалась очень не сразу (см. те же даты). Так что с тех пор старые аллюзии на ситуации, имена и т.д. могли забыться и потерять актуальность, а новые – вряд ли имеют к тексту какое-либо отношение… Остается – просто читать историю и решать, нравится она вам или нет.  
С уважением, ваша К.

**Письмо первое**  
_О сбыче мечт_

Здравствуйте, дорогие радиослушатели. Я к вам обращаюсь, а вы меня, конечно же, не слышите, да и слышать не можете: вам сейчас передают очередную бредовую передачу об этих странных, у которых мечи, щиты, шлемы, сильмарилы перед глазами и мозги – набекрень. О нас, то есть. А ее вместе с вами слушаю, эту замечательную бредятину, и не выражать свое мнение не могу, а что вы меня не слышите – какое мне до этого дело? Мало ли кто меня не слышит, хотя я с ним говорю (и давно – говорю, слышите)? Мне для этого далеко ходить не надо, вот, прямо-таки в этой комнате, за дверь не выходя…  
И если вы не знаете, дорогие мои радиослушатели, что я из таких передач о себе и о нас ничего новенького и интересненького давно уже не узнаю (и даже – «новенького» и «интересненького»), то я вам об этом сообщаю. Неинтересно, знаете ли. Опять проблемы социальной адаптации и контактов с внешним миром… Уже даже не хочется, как одной моей хорошей знакомой, взять где-нибудь много денег и отдать их туда, где дадут сказать что-нибудь другое. Новенькое и интересненькое. Впрочем, если бы она сама это когда-нибудь сделала, я бы только порадовалась. Она много что может – вон какую рукопись написала, я до сих пор перечитываю…  
А пока – придется вам радоваться, что к вам я обращаюсь. Потому, между прочим, что телевизора в нашей квартире нет, потому нет, что и не надо, под радио вот можно что-нибудь еще одновременно делать, а мне много что нужно делать – все время почти. Ну и к тому же – вдруг не только я послушаю, а смотреть – и я не буду…  
Так вот давайте я вам драгоценные вы мои, расскажу совсем другую историю. Никакой журналист такое не потянет. Не о том, какие мы несчастные, забитые, странные и нуждающиеся в спасении (и лечении – да-да, и лечении, привет родной медицине, хотите, я вам и о ней расскажу, но нетушки – это как-нибудь в другой раз….). Про то, что у нас **все хорошо**. И - **все нормально**. Все правильно, правильно, слышите меня…  
Вот зачем далеко ходить (то есть, может быть, и зачем, но вот бывает… да, что никак – не далеко, не недалеко… так что не будем и мы уходить… отсюда)… так вот, если недалеко, то возьмем для примера – меня. Я типичный представитель _этих_. Верите? И имя у меня есть – которое не в паспорте, но вы ж его все равно не запомните. Но это обвинение мы быстренько отметем: или вам родители не рассказывали, как старую дворничиху во дворе все звали Фордыбачихой, а ведь тоже не по паспорту, да только не помнил уже никто, что она – Елена Семеновна… На заборе вон что написано, а за ним… Институт нейрохирургии. А я бы им еще не то написала, если бы не знала точно, что они (и они, и кто угодно другой) – ни в чем не виноваты…  
Так вот, что у нас там первым пунктом обвинений? Я так помню, что место работы. Бедные, несчастные, работают дворниками, курьерами и санитарками, а если и кем получше (водителем трамвая, например), то все равно дольше двух месяцев не держатся. Все это, скажу я вам, наглая ложь. Включая санитарку, потому что если вы посмотрите в перечень ее должностных обязанностей, вы там… много чего интересного не найдете. Правильно, не смотрите в бумажку, смотрите в жизнь – она всегда богаче.  
И что мы имеет в жизни? Работу. Такую, за которую деньги платят. А не… зарплату, сами понимаете. Ибо на деньги – как-то так сложилось, что никак иначе, - можно приобрести много совершенно необходимых предметов. И ни-ка-ких сверхурочных, заметим. И – вот, вот вам еще одна замечательная штука – можно сказать, в полном соответствии с образованием моим медицинским. Впрочем – тоже, знаете ли, вопрос принципиальный – никаких тяжелых больных и безнадежных случаев. Потому что… вы вот наверное помните, и в отличие от меня – не в пересказе, такое явление как «картошка». На которое возили. И весь день – одна картошка (…морковка, свекла, щавель там…), а ночью… да, она же. Второй сменой. Во сне. Спасибо, не надо нам такой радости. Ни во сне, ни наяву. Никаких ведь, как было сказано, сверхурочных, так что домой прихожу рано, и времени у меня достаточно… для всяких впечатлений. Нет-нет, все чисто и прилично. Косметология. Могла бы посоветовать обратиться, да с клиентов у нас не очень-то мало просят… Так что в этом смысле мы вполне обеспечены (а иначе… никак, простите; то есть – никак не выжить), а что деньги в дом в наше время не только мужчины, но и дамы носят – ну, этим-то вас я меньше всего удивлю…  
Да, кстати, о доме. И семье. Вы ведь от меня сейчас много нового услышите, как я какое-то замечательное время назад – из любимых ваших передач: случайные связи, они же – беспорядочные, в общем, ничего прочного. Ну что же, разрешите вам представить моего мужа. Нет-нет, лучше **я** вам его представлю, а все остальное о нем… вообще-то не важно совсем, мы же **обо мне** говорим для примера, правда? Так вот, супруг мой. Наличествует. И у нас – семья, соответственно. Хорошая, крепкая. Каждый вечер с работы – домой спешу, выходные, знаете ли, тоже – вместе, кроме всяких необходимых отлучек… Кто смотрит – удивляется. Некоторые – весьма сильно, доложу я вам. А некоторые… он уже удивляться перестали, только как увидят меня, выражение на лице появляется… задумчивое такое. О причинах размышляют, должно быть. А что брак наш в просторечье именуется гражданским, так вы, замечательные мои, вместо того, чтобы удивляться, на себя бы посмотрели. В изрядном числе случаев. Или хотя бы – на детей ваших… Так что давайте последуем распространенной в наше время точке зрения – посмотрим не на печати (…хотите, треугольных покажу – целую стопочку? Не хотите, нет – насмотрелись сами? Нееееет, столько разом вы еще не видели…) …не на печати, а на чувства. Так вот, друг мой хороший, для вас пусть будет просто Мишка, сказал, что такие мол, чувства в наше время редко встречаются. Я… как-то не исследовала этот вопрос – редко или часто. Случая не представилось. А вот что я знаю, что я – для него, как только нужно – все отдам, все сделаю, десятикратно, стократно больше, чем – уже, я сумею, только бы….  
Впрочем, это уже лирика, дорогие радиослушатели. С сутью вопроса мы уже разобрались. Переходим к следующему. Что у нас там? …Проблемы социальной адаптации, да? Так вот, рапортую вам – проведена большая работа по адаптации органов социального обеспечения к нашей действительности и нашему конкретному случаю. Их вначале, понимаете ли, очень тревожил факт нашего гражданского брака. Точнее, дурацкий вопрос «кто я такая и откуда взялась». При этом мне глубоко, я бы даже сказала – глубочайше – сочувствовали. Потом перестали, потом стали от меня шарахаться. И на завершающем этапе – стали делать примерно то, что мне и нужно. Я же говорю, что адаптация была успешной. Но вас, кажется, что-то немного другое интересует…  
Общество, общение, друзья – так? Извольте получить отчет. Несмотря на примерную семейную жизнь, выше упомянутую, можно сказать – широкий круг знакомств, близких и не очень. Некоторых так вовсе, бывает, в первый раз вижу, а они ко мне, представьте себе, тянутся, кто со словами хорошими, а кто и с чем-нибудь более конкретным. Потом, правда, часто - утягиваются столь же быстро. Но я-то к ним не в претензии… Опять же, я в ваших обожаемых передачах много всяких странных намеков слышала, про всяческую там ориентацию и патологию, так вот: совершенно свободно и осмысленно, с кем предложите, с тем и общаюсь – мужчины, женщины, дети, старые маразматики, главврачи, родственники, старший продавец аптеки…С кем угодно, повторяю. Правда, было время, шла я на рекорд… то есть на большое открытие в психологии: выяснила для себя совершенно неожиданно, что есть такие времена и положения, когда мужчины мнутся, теряют дар речи, а то и тихо в уголочке плачут; а женщины имеют вид, конечно, мрачный и сосредоточенный, но при том говорят – тихо так: «Хочешь я ночь посижу, а ты пойдешь поспишь…. в коридорчике на стульчике…» При том, что те же (я имею в виду - **те же самые** ) мужчины совсем недавно не передать как несли, везли, просили, требовали, давали на лапу – а какое впечатление они произвели на начальника одного военного аэродрома, я вам вообще литературным русским языком описать не решусь… Но потом, знаете, ничего – цивилизуются, входят в рамки. Уже не плачут, и даже на встречи являются не методом «прибежать, отдать, убежать». Но суть исходного явления мне все-таки не ясна. Впрочем, я своим открытием не дорожу – хотите, забирайте вместе со всеми на него правами…  
Кстати, об открытиях. Мы с вами, дорогие радиослушатели, чуть было еще один важных пункт **про нас** не забыли – образование. Так, что у нас… Высшее. Медицинское. А еще – вы знаете? – нет, не знаете вы, какие у приобретенных его путем знаний оказались потрясающие перспективы роста и расширения **после** образования этого несчастного? Эх, где там моя позорная четверка по нервным болезням? …Мне бы сейчас – да на тот же экзамен, мне бы сейчас – да того же профессора Колесникова… Он бы не то что пятерку с плюсом, он бы меня, думаю, монографию немедленно писать позвал – совместную… Да только мне теперь что монография, что диссертация – что ни предложите… Не нужно мне «что», совсем не нужно, видела я «что», и совсем оно мне не понравилось (именно так – «оно»… бррр),мне – « **кто** » нужен, понимаете?…  
Эк мы с вами от сути дела уклонились-то, право слово… А ведь говорили – об общении, так? Нет, все мы – не идеал, у всех свои недостатки, вот бывает, не могу c человеком общаться, не могу и все тут… Отлично зная, что человек – хороший, белый и пушистый… Вот. Помните, я вам про знакомую мою говорила и книгу ее… ну, рукопись? Вот, вот, она. Представьте себе картину: я – на одном краю поляны одного… ну совсем не скучного зеленого насаждения, она – ровно на другом краю… той же поляны. Что там еще между нами мотыляется, вам вовсе представлять не надо – ум за разум зайдет, а вообразите только: между нами, из пункта А в пункт Б, по извилистой траектории (ну, как жизнь позволяет) движется гном М и несет пачку бумаги. То есть рукопись ее. Потому что я просила – всю, целиком и собственный экземпляр. Читать… на ночь. А потом – доходит он, вручает мне, поворачивается и начинает ей…. Всякие знаки глазами делать и прочие рожи строить. Но рожи-то ей с того края не видны – зрение не очень да и ветки деревьев по траектории, так что я машу ей рукой: иди сюда, мол. Иди, иди, спасибо скажу…  
Как она идет – я вам рассказывать не буду. Потому что – не слишком быстро, вообще-то, но больше – ничего особенного. Доходит и говорит, невыразительным таким голосом: «Можешь убить меня… если хочешь. Будешь права». А я головой качаю (не буду, то есть, убивать), и потом стоим мы... немного совсем близко друг к другу (так что глазам каждой видно исключительно плечо другой) и общаемся… без тех слов, которые вслух говорят. Это называется «осанвэ», дорогие радиослушатели. Когда вы перестанете о нас идиотские вопросы задавать, и начнете – чуть более умные, я вам, может быть, и про него расскажу.  
Так что – трудности в общении преодолимы, все мы люди, в конце концов… по паспорту.  
А от ваших вопросов, да – хотите, считайте комплиментом, иногда – закачаешься. Вот, помню, девушка юная трепещущим таким голосом задавала, дозвонившись, ведущему: Скажите…. Скажите мне, а я во сейчас книгу Властелин… как его – Властелин Колец читаю, это что же я – дочитаю и тут же **толкинутой** стану? А если я буду против – какие ко мне могут быть применены меры воздействия, я же знаю – у них там секта…  
Так вот, девушка и прочие мои уважаемые, о книгах. Давайте продолжим делиться личным опытом. О том, что они с людьми делают. И о людях, которые делают их. Вот, опять же – знакомая моя, книга ее… Да в общем, хоть как называйте, мы называли «рукопись без начала, без конца и без середины», она примерно так и выглядит, и ничего в ней вроде не происходит… Потому что как только самое интересное заканчивается – Фингон Маэдроса спасает (мне плевать, дорогие радиослушатели, что эти имена вам неизвестны) – так рукопись и начинается. Дальше – что, дальше – ничего вроде бы, полстрочки написано– «со временем исцелился», а моей уважаемой знакомой и пришло в голову вдруг – посмотреть, что может уместиться в это «время»… А мне – с тех пор, как прочитала первый раз (и тут же – еще раза два всякими отрывками), - захотелось это **сыграть**. Да-да, вы и без меня знаете, есть у нас такая штука – ролевые игры, но я сейчас их комментировать не буду, сил моих нет: то, что вы о них говорите, комментировать бесполезно, надо это сразу высечь на камне, и автора тоже – высечь…  
Так вот – сыграть. И что самое интересное – Фингона. Тоже, говорят, нетривиальный подход. И опять-таки – такое не с каждым сыграется. Вот и ходила я кругами вокруг своего благоверного – Витька, Кот, Эрадан, ну давай мы их сыграем, я ж больше ни с кем не смогу, а очень уж хочется… А ему это не очень интересно было, он, понимаете ли – арнорец… недорезанный (...тьфу ты, ничего, ничего, я… ничего, я про квенту, это тоже – слово такое…), ему эта Первая Эпоха… а потом согласился все-таки – я же говорю, хорошая у нас семья! А чтобы пути к отступлению ликвидировать – поклялся. Так и сказал мне: «Будет тебе Маэдрос, клянусь… ну вроде как он клялся». Это меня передернуло, вы понимаете (а не понимаете – и пес с вами), а ему что – он-то из своей Третьей, у них из всех клятв – одна только Кириона и Эорла, такую вообще-то и принести не стыдно, но он же – не Кириона упомянул всуе…  
Мы даже уже почти решили – где и когда. Но игры – такое вот дело, сообщу вам, они бывают… разные. В общем, **они бывают**. У некоторых – и по семь штук за сезон… А эта была первой, даже еще – дальней, тихой такой и мирной по оной Третьей эпохе (и как нам на нее не поехать в таком случае… всей командой?), насколько по ней игры вообще мирными могут быть…  
А дальше? Дальше боевка. Это когда мечами машут, некоторые идиоты, которым правила не писаны – по голове, а прямо рядом с ними, с тропиночкой, на которой они стоят – крутой такой склон с елочками и пенечками. Их так хорошо считать – головой, например…Хотя – четыре раза мы потом по этому склончику, почитай, вертикальному летали: вниз – вверх, вниз – вверх, и хоть бы кто – обо что, а хотелось, хотелось… неимоверно – временами…  
Если до вас, слушатели вы мои неустанные, дойдут какие-нибудь слухи о «видящих и помнящих», заклинаю вас – не верьте. Вот, пример перед вами – живой, да, я – о **живом** примере, - ничего я с этой игры не помню, даже того, что видела: ни сюжета, ни деяний нашей славной команды, что еще успелись совершиться, ни мастеров, ни лиц их… Да и не было на них лиц, когда мы с ними…. переговоры вели о сложившейся ситуации. Ничего не помню – только склон с елочками. Ясно, хоть во сне смотри. Я и смотрела – обсмотрелась уже…  
Ну – и что? Ну и все, как в том анекдоте. Было дело в мае, где было, там и осталось, что осталось, то и выписали, а выписали… ну почти то же, что поступило, только ушибы сошли и швы зажили… Зима на дворе, дорогие радиослушатели, сами видите. Снег искрится, мороз трещит… Вот я и думаю – имеет ли человек право на свои маленькие странности и слабости, или – лучше не надо? Например, Фингона сыграть. И непременно – в таком вот сюжете. Или – лучше уж с собственным мужем поругаться?  
…Да характер-то у меня горячий, знайте: чуть что не так – я посудой об стенку. Чуть что не то есть, или скорее – чего нет (чего не хватишься – ничего нет, так вот). Уйду на кухню, дверь поплотнее закрою, и – об стенку! Хорошая у меня посуда! Целый сервиз – небьющегося стекла. Одну чашку уже разбила, между прочим. Из окна седьмого этажа как-то в три часа ночи – что вы хотите? Потом спустилась на лифте с веничком-совочком, все подмела – а то упадет еще кто, порежется, головой об асфальт ударится… Заодно проветрилась, успокоилась, после такого можно и нормально поговорить…  
….Да, вот вам еще странность – люблю я говорить с собственным мужем.  
Витька, радость моя, добрый вечер, - это ничего, что мы уже здоровались, я и еще могу, сколько захочешь, да-да, у нас вот жизнь идет, новостей куча – вот, роза почти завяла, хочешь, завтра новую куплю, а Мишка мне такую штуку замечательную принес, совершенно гениальную, сейчас я дозировку на коробке почитаю… Нет, она правда гениальная, он говорит – она его деда чуть не из гроба подняла, так подняла, что он теперь от деда не знает куда деться, на тренировки раньше всех приходит – это мне в прошлую субботу рассказали… Это смешно, Витька, улыбнись, улыбнись мне, радость моя…  
Полночь. Куранты. Новый день. И в его честь – бессмысленный шум в радиоприемнике. Бессмысленный…  
Чтоб вам пусто было, дорогие радиослушатели. Так же, как пусто мне – здесь и сейчас.  
_Скажи, я прав? ведь эта пустота и есть начало верного служенья..._ Кто это написал – не помню. Убила бы гада, кабы не был прав, как и Дарья с ее рукописью. Что написано – то и вышло. Только рукопись наша жизненная – что-то пока вовсе без конца…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цитата в последнем абзаце - Сергей Калугин. Цитата от Фреда, ничего подробнее не знаю .


	2. Эльфийский лорд тебе товарищ

**Письмо второе**  
_Эльфийский лорд тебе товарищ_

Здравствуйте.  
Друзья мои, близкие, ближние, - и те, кого едва знаю, и кого не знаю совсем – но всех нас кто-то там, _вовне_ – то есть здесь, совсем рядом, называет какими-то корявыми, ничего не объясняющими словами, и самое приличное из них – «фэндом». Мне хочется говорить с вами, хоть с кем-то из вас, мне так одиноко здесь - ….нет, не в мире, разве это мир – ограниченный стенами малогабаритной квартирки, и мне не хватает его, и того, что в ней не хватает – да если в ней _было бы_ , а то ведь именно та пустота, что поселилась здесь вместе со мной… вместе с нами, и отсюда выйти по-настоящему не дает, и жить здесь – делает почти невыносимым… Нет, я держусь, я еще в самом начале знала, что буду **держаться** – а как же иначе, что же иначе будет, - просто иногда… да, очень уж пусто. Хочется говорить… с кем-то, кто хотя бы **мог бы** ответить – если бы был рядом, скажем… И я буду говорить с вами. Может быть не так стройно, как хотелось бы, может быть, иногда забывая о вас, да и вы можете не так усердно слушать, в конце концов главное-то все-таки – именно выговориться… Знать, что тебя могут услышать.  
А если до вас добредут слухи о несчастной Машке, за своим (и еще одним, нельзя сказать «чужим») несчастьем полностью выпавшей из ваших рядов в пресловутый цивил – не верьте. Не живут там так, не живут… А те, кто живут – это уже не там. Это – _между_ , вовне, где угодно… Не _в жизни_.  
Да еще, к тому же, если уж нас с вами сравнивать… Знаете ли вы Квенья так, как знаю его я? Конечно, вы и лучше меня знаете, да не о том речь. О том, чтобы – среди ночи в словаре рыскать, выискивать, сравнивать – то, не то, похоже, не похоже… А у меня на столе, на кухне, у кушетки моей замечательной две распечатки лежат. Лучшие. Не-лучших не держим – незачем. Впрочем, и на них в соседней комнате лежит проверка, впрочем – и не только лежит, но начиналось-то…  
А читаете ли вы эти несчастные тексты, «фэндомской литературой» именуемые – то вдохновенные, ясные и до пронзительных таких подробностей узнаваемые, то бессвязные и бессмысленные, - да не все, да хоть бы один, и не самое гениальный, а **любой** – так, как случилось, вот, да, с той самой рукописью, где ни начала, ни середины, - у меня?  
Впрочем, рукопись была раньше, Квенья – позже, а между ними, снова – между… Да, очень хотелось поговорить с кем-то. А телефон у меня молчит – знают его немногие, да и тем дана четкая инструкция: звонить, только если я никак не проявляю себя более чем две недели – мало ли что? А поскольку я об этом указании сама неплохо помню, то звонить им незачем…  
А прочие возможности собеседования… Вы знаете, знаю и я. Знаю, например, что при недостатке что общения, что вовсе – звуков посторонних появляются… они, они. Духи – глюки – призраки… Когда появился _этот_ , я не то чтобы сильно удивилась. Ну здравствуй, друг. Хочешь, я тебе скажу, какая ты глава и какой параграф? Интересно было только – когда полезут следующие, и – надолго ли меня так хватит. А ведь придется принимать меры, хотя бы – еще на остатках адекватности…  
Потом оказалось, что «следующих» не будет. По крайней мере, в ближайшее время. А к одному – ну, что ж, оказалось возможно не только привыкнуть. Или – смириться: мерещиться – пусть, потребность-то объективная, будем ее удовлетворять… по возможности не нарушая общественных приличий. Впрочем, призрак соблюдал их едва ли не более истово, чем я – воспитание, однако! В рабочее время почти вовсе незаметен, да и более явное его присутствие оказалось… ненавязчивым, что ли? Где-то рядом, скажем, за плечом, а если и более заметно, то – он никогда не пытался прикинуться чем-то реальным – стенка с обоями (хозяева ковра не оставили, а нам как-то… не до ковра) или вечерний пейзаж за окном сквозь него были видны совершенно ясно. Можно было не беспокоиться, что позабуду, где нахожусь.  
…Можно просто – куда меньше беспокоиться. С ним было спокойнее. С ним можно было посоветоваться – идучи в аптеку или «Медтехнику» и обнаруживая там что-нибудь необходимое в двух разновидностях, с неочевидной разницей в цене и качестве, - вот, даже о такой… да не такой и мелочи, в общем, можно было спросить, а он… Нет, не отвечал – сам. Он молчал. Но именно от того, что скажешь (не вслух, что вы, здесь – не вслух), становилось яснее, что делать. А вот дома можно было и просто плакаться, жаловаться, «Слышишь, ничего, совсем ничего», – потихоньку, понемногу, я не позволю себе расползтись окончательно, но снова – он понимающе смотрел, и становилось легче.  
Понимал, не осуждал, ничего на будущее не обещал и не объяснял, а вот же – становилось легче… Эльфом он был, понимаете, эльфом, может быть, даже тем самым «целителем душ» - редкая такая специальность, у нас – не учат, даже если исправить мою позорную четверку не на одну, а на несколько блестящих пятерок и поменять специализацию… А может быть, просто эльфом – ведь никто из нас еще не видел здесь – настоящего, не осознал своей шкурой, насколько они превосходили нас, смертных… превосходили бы, появись здесь хоть один. Вот, появился. И был именно настоящим – это-то я почувствовала куда раньше, чем задумалась, почему и зачем (вразумительный ответ все равно не образовывался), и даже раньше, чем поняла – кто.  
Да, вот так, словно в укор мне, и было опять так просто в миллион третий раз прокручивать ворох знакомых мыслей – хотела, желала, жаждала, уломала и уговорила – другого, получается, стрясла с него… да, ведь так, - эту дурацкую клятву, а когда жизнь, с хищной, но отстраненной ухмылочкой подсунула тебе как раз ту ситуацию – зачем на одну игровую ночь? - можно и на целую, не столь уж долгую жизнь, посмотрим, как справишься, тогда – не справилась. И разбирая, беспристрастно, как умею, разбирая, могла сказать только одно – не потому…нет, что не сделала что-то, что могла сделать, или.. даже не потому, что во мне не хватило того, чего могло бы быть больше - любви хотя бы, или желания, чтобы ты – вернулся… Не хватило совсем другого. Быть эльфом. Ловить фэа и привязывать заново к хроа, и может быть, даже – восстанавливать то, чего нет – хотя бы и собой, но если возможно, то почему бы и не собой… А если это невозможно? По определению, по расовой принадлежности, если хотите. По рождению. Тогда, казалось бы, что уж тут горевать, если как ни крути… Да ведь дело – в другом. В том, что хотелось – быть **тем кем не**. Когда хочется так, уже не говорится – и не говорилось – «сыграть», а именно - **быть, оказаться, стать** ими, с этой несчастной оговоркой – ну хотя бы на одну игровую ночь.  
И стало так – я уже не спрашиваю, почему, мне, и так понятно, я уже не задаю этот потрясающе риторический вопрос: почему – ему? - это меня, между прочим, нужно спрашивать, я все признаю, я согласна (а что мне еще остается?) – быть, пытаться, быть всем и делать все, вытерпеть, дождаться, суметь, - пусть это только закончится: для него, для Витьки, чем он виновен, - и пусть после думает обо мне что захочет, я соглашусь…  
Я знала, - **Эру никогда не стирает прошлого** , я думала, что поняла – как это, куда ж оно сотрется-то, если кто что не вспомнит – я помню, не забуду, а последствия нам обещали, ууу какие последствия нам обещали… при самом лучшем исходе, от которого пока ни следа, но мы же справимся, и жизнь пойдет дальше… А оказалось вот как: «будет тебе Маэдрос», - и вот он и был, неслышно, но явственно, спокойно и привычно уже, за правым плечом, - как же случилось, что поклялся ты именно так, почему не изронил золотое слово «сыграю», почему так случилось – тебе-то не хотелось **настолько** , да, потом стало уже интересно, но едва ли не больше – желалось, чтобы было хорошо и правильно мне, спасибо, что же мне теперь делать с этим счастьем, спасибо… Как же так вышло – «как же – как же», это ведь клятвы, они всегда такие, я тоже где-то год думала, что **та** самая клятва состояла в том, чтобы обратно добыть Сильмарилы, и состояла бы – глядишь, и добыли бы, а так… так и преследовали вечно. В Вечной Тьме. А мне – вот, будет, будет Маэдрос - и только затем, наверное, чтобы я поняла: не была, не смогу и не буду…  
Был февраль, зима, воскресенье – а из очередной в чем-то необходимой встречи было, помимо чая, попыток не растерять умение цепляться за внешний мир и каких-то романтических и странных подробностей про смутно знакомого соседа с одиннадцатого этажа, вынесено еще и известие о том, что не простое, но – Прощеное Воскресенье. Наверное, в своем настоящем смысле оно имело ко мне такое же отношение, как все до и после него, не попавшее в поле зрения, но сейчас мне и нужно было только одно слово – Прощеное. И знание – это не когда прощают, а когда просят прощения. Окна у нас на запад, за ними не только дома до горизонта, впрочем, сейчас, в сумерках, что-то еще, да и сами дома значения не имели – кроме того, что позволяли видеть закат. И он светился, уже полускрытый ими – огромный, и совершенно зимний, без примеси красного и оранжевого, - бледно-желтый и белый, как пламя гигантской свечи. Мне хотелось бы и _просто свечи_ , но здесь ее не было, и море типовой застройки за окнами ничем не подсказывало, где ее можно добыть поблизости. Что ж, пусть будет закат.  
И я, почти не выпуская его из вида, кружила по комнате, и никак не кончалось – прости меня, прости меня, прости, Витька, если можешь, прости, это все я, как только посмела, - и получалось, что он слышит, впервые – так ясно, нет, не просто он, именно душа, только почему же она – там, за стеклом, где закат, - хотя не так далеко, не в пламенных перьях облаков, нет, куда ближе к нашему стеклу. – как же так, неужели все-таки…  
А потом сил не осталось кружить, и закат почти погас, осталось только сесть рядом, - думала, буду шептать то же «прости», а вышло – и говорить сил почти не было, - а призрак то ли давно уже занял свое призрачное место по другую сторону, там, где в материальном мире располагается стена, то ли только сейчас откуда-то взялся именно там, - но сидели мы теперь на диво симметрично, и можно было, как обычно, не поднимать даже глаза, чтобы знать, что это так. А между нами – да, Витька, только…. Вот тут-то и пришел ко мне момент окончательной ясности, той самой, которой вроде бы только и появиться извне, от кого-то мудрого, но она-то была внутри меня, - одним словом, если были у меня до того какие-то непонятки с «Заметками об орэ», то ровно до сего дня. И больше не будет. Спасибо, запомнила, как это. Только вот объяснить кому-то еще – никак, а пережить то же… а зачем это – кому-то еще, за что? И было ясно наконец, почему душа –так близко, но уже – за стеклом, и что есть и что может быть…  
Не вернется. Не может вернуться. Вырвалась, ушла, вырвался, ушел, оставляя – здесь, в _когда-то своем_ теле, обрывки, осколки, частички, знакомые приметы… По которым я все еще и узнавала – его. Не заметив того мгновения, когда душа-то… впрочем, ведь она все еще рядом, почему-то еще не в пути к закату, или… Нет, я не знаю, совсем не знаю, поверите ли – после всей этой истории, - так и не знаю, куда уходят души.  
А если будить, тревожить и собирать с миру по нитке всякие чудодейственные средства… Нет, нет, только в рамках науки, экстрасенсы у нас пошли лесом, давно пошли, у нас за больницей был такой замечательный лес - гуляй не хочу, мы его еще проезжали, и тогда было еще ничего не ясно, и я говорила – вот, мы тут гулять будем, слышишь, - а вышло, что отправился туда, кажется, помимо экстрасенсов - Ингельд, тропинку к воротам не нашел, - а за деревом дерево, а за парком лесопарк, а забора не случилось, вышел где-то к вечеру… в гребенях Московской области….  
… так вот, если вытаскивать и вынуждать, и если – нас (а точнее пока что – меня), ждет успех (…потому что такой успех увижу первой я, и не позволю… никому другому из тех, кто знает… не хотела бы позволить увидеть) – я прекрасно знаю теперь, какой такой успех нас ждет. И даже – вижу.  
Если бы – ничего, если бы – только тело, хроа, по ошибке существующее без намеков на прежнюю личность, населявшую его… Хуже. Именно – **те** обрывки. Мельчайшие и несоединенные. И будет – проблеск _желания узнать_ в глазах, хотя смотрящий не помнит, что такое узнать, и почему этот, видимый (это – что-то – видимое) чем-то его дергает, тревожит (это называлось - напоминает); движение – осколок, слепок какого-то осмысленного, срывающееся на половине, потому что смысла у него уже нет, да и памяти - _осколок слепка_ ; перекашивающее лицо движение мышц, то, что могло бы быть улыбкой – недо-радость, недо-узнавание…  
Когда мне все это так ясно представляется (а ведь было уже, представлялось – только без этой уверенности), у меня самой начинают противно трястись губы, складываясь в совершенно некрасивый бантик – не надо, нет, лучше уж вот так – спать, отсутствовать, не быть, чем – настолько **кое-как** … И я так и буду смотреть на спокойное лицо, и не будет больно, и душе за окном – тоже: он, Витька, не может стать таким **полу-никем** , он не стал бы им – даже в самой старости, он говорил мне, что в их семье уже много поколений умирают лет под девяносто, но в совершенно ясном разуме, и абсолютно серьезно прибавлял – «Нуменорская традиция…»  
А теперь традиция рухнет, потому что я не соединю фэа заново, потому что – я - не…  
Я отвела глаза от Витьки и посмотрела на призрака. А он смотрел на меня – и похоже, уже давно.  
\- Ты же эльф.  
\- Да.  
(А может быть – были ли слово? – просто кивнул. Или даже – посмотрел так утвердительно…)  
\- Ты ведь можешь что-то сделать… вернуть его?  
\- Вернуть? Нет.  
(Вот тут-то он точно заговорил. А я не удивилась. И оказалось, что голос его знаю – он словно звучал раньше без слов, интонацией присутствия, этот голос…)  
\- Но ведь он же так и не ушел или…  
(Или призрак сейчас скажет мне «У тебя глюки». А я ему поверю. Я, кажется, поверю всему, что он скажет, потому что он не может солгать – если бы, если бы он только сказал то, чему будет не страшно – верить…)  
\- Он не может уйти, пока не исполнит данную клятву. И вернуться не может. Такое уж свойство у подобных клятв…  
…Клятву?! Мне захотелось немедленно заполучить какой-нибудь тяжелый или острый предмет и использовать его против себя. Кажется, это называется «харакири»…  
\- Это не твоя вина. Ты не требовала от него клятвы.  
\- Только не говори мне, что это он виновен! Я…  
\- Нет. Не во всем. И в этом тоже свойство подобных клятв – они словно чуют некоторые обстоятельства, они слишком рядом, и их не так-то легко обойти, а всему дурному вовсе не обязательно наличествовать в момент произнесения – хватит времени и потом…  
\- Но… ты… - ты можешь что-то сделать – с тем, что… осталось? – (В той рукописи было и об этом - _создать утраченное заново_ , только, может быть, с меньшими, - я о фэа говорю, - с куда меньшими повреждениями…)  
\- Только собой.  
\- К…как это?  
\- Именно так – соединить то, что осталось, тем, что осталось от меня, это и проще и сложнее, именно потому что и я - _не целый_. И даже – дважды.  
Знание Сильмариллиона мне покуда не отказало, но я знала, что это тоже – о душе.  
\- …А он – будет свободен, ведь исполнится то, о чем он говорил… Ты согласна – так?  
\- Почему ты спрашиваешь… только меня?  
\- Я был обещан тебе.  
Я молчала. И впервые - именно сейчас - узнавала много нового о силе и власти клятв. Собой – так кто же это будет – но ведь не **то** , не то, что виделось…  
\- А что же будет в итоге? Ты или он?  
\- Не вполне я и в чем-то – он. Но что же именно – не знаю, именно потому, что – не целый.  
\- А может быть…  
\- То, что тебя так пугает? Нет. Не будет. Я обещаю тебе – ясный разум.  
…если так, если так, если он сможет это исполнить, кто бы это ни был…  
\- А он – сможет уйти, исполнив то, что обещал – до конца. Он будет свободен.  
….свободен? Это не было клятвой, в ней не было слова «клянусь», но я словно утверждала теперь ту, уже сказанную, соглашалась с ней, но если – свободен…  
\- Да.  
На одно слово каким-то образом ушло столько сил, что какое-то время было совсем темно и тихо. Потому что – голову на руки. А потом – просто тихо и темно, потому что свет я в комнате так и не зажгла – зачем, ведь был еще закат. А он все так же был виден также полупрозрачно и ясно (а от тебя, от тебя – силуэт только), и голос, к которому уже вовсе привыкнуть успела:  
\- Ложись спать. И не пугайся, если все будет… не совсем сразу.  
А вот спать получилось сразу, почти сразу, только мысль промелькнула: «не совсем» - это как? Еще столько же? Ладно, ладно, главное – то, что ты обещал, Майтимо…  
Я впервые назвала другое имя, обращаясь. Раньше призрак не удостаивался обращения – за очевидностью. Обращение было – другому. А теперь – вроде бы естественно, говорила-то я – с ним, только вот успело еще показаться, что души за окном – уже не было…

…И не то что в квартире, кажется – в доме одна, во всем этом столпотворении домов, на всей земле, только там, никак не ближе другого берега Белегаэр, **вы** меня слышите – кажется, это снилось…


	3. …И несчастья в личной жизни

**Письмо третье**  
_…И несчастья в личной жизни_

День добрый! А может и, вечер – все мы в этот дом к вечеру сходимся… ну, кто на работу ходит – ведь так? …А может, и добрый.  
Дом большой, квартир много, каждая дверь закрыта покрепче – ни за что не догадаешься, что хоть за соседней происходит, пока дрель не включится или стул в стену не полетит – так ведь? И даже если по полету стула того, или по другим приметам попытаешься простроить, что там за дверью деется – так и не узнаешь: верно придумал или всё подряд наглючил?  
Вот и я не знаю, между прочим, как наша ничем не замечательная дверь смотрится и на какие мысли наводит, если смотреть, ну ладно, пес с ними, соседями (а он, пёс, у них и правда есть – дворняга такая лохматая) - ….смотрится, скажем, этажа с одиннадцатого, если глянуть попристальнее?  
А раз не знаю, то попробую, может быть, рассказать – для уменьшения количества левого глюка на метр жилплощади. Вот только не знаю, получится ли? Ну хоть попытаюсь…

…Если бы тем и закончилось – самое страшное, странное и пустое в моей жизни, если бы я могла –не писать ни о чем, кроме разнообразных текущих нужд и маленьких околомедицинских радостей, если бы…  
Ну вот, растеклась-таки лужей по плоскости. Собраться, встать и продолжить. У меня много дел, нет даже не так - **мнооооого** …

Следующие несколько дней – по мелочи, то одно, то другое, - принесли отдельные и не очень понятные признаки чего-то, которые сами по себе могли бы заставить забеспокоиться. Вообразив их целым – например, все-таки явившуюся гадость вроде инфекции – потому что то температура **у нас** вытворяла странное, то что-нибудь еще… Но я верила, что призрак всего лишь выполняет свое обещание. Тем более, что сам он – исчез, не было его более ни сбоку – на направлении взгляда, ни за спиной – словно чтобы не только поддержать, но именно **подхватить** … Не было. Немного непривычно – без личного советчика, но ведь как-то обходилась раньше? И ведь получилось почти – привыкнуть обратно, словно его и не было, словно померещился все-таки… Впрочем, кажется, какая-то часть моих мозгов так и полагала, потому что кто бы не распоряжался теперь в теле на правах души, то ли пока, то ли все еще – неявно, я не могла не обращаться – к тому, кто когда-то совершенно точно был здесь. К Витьке. Иногда застывая все-таки просто на «ты» (но мне-то известно, какое «ты» имеется в виду!), но чаще доходя и до имени. Потому что не получалось – не говорить, не пересказывать «последние новости», не **звать** – права оказалась Дарья, кто ей только рассказал об этом, не ты ли… ах да, тебя тут больше нет…  
…Вот и поговорили. Где-то через неделю – я со своими «последними новостями», и «Витька, милый» и – «слышишь?» риторическое… А в ответ – да нет, не ответил, а именно – показал, что слышит. Глаза открыл – а был ровно тот момент, что увидеть было можно – мою физиономию и потолок вверху. И еще чуть-чуть – пока по взгляду понятно не стало, что и правда **видит** , а не просто смотрит, - пока зрение с непривычки возвращалось (интересно, почему именно этот момент мне потом так ясно представлялся **и с его стороны** – как все, что перед глазами, фокусируется и становится на что-то похоже?).  
\- Витька, ты… - дальше я забыла, что хотелось сказать.  
**Ты?** Лучше бы он сразу сказал что-нибудь на Квенья или просто… представился. Но вместо этого было:  
\- Я… за…слонил?  
Что?! Кого? Куда? (Это – не вслух. Это – я так смотрела на него.)  
\- …Заслонил его? Не… здесь, да?  
Я ошалело вглядывалась в его лицо, словно желая увидеть там объяснение вопросов. И, что самое странное – **увидела**. Не на лице, конечно – хотя можно сказать и так: слева, около виска можно было вполне заметить следы – да, того, как он… **заслонял**. Вот она, ясная картинка, ясная картинка номер два, следующая после ёлочек (где ты была все эти месяцы, дорогая, хоть разнообразия ради, а?) – эта полоумная тропиночка над склоном, и уже понятно, что нападут сейчас на нас в этом неожиданном и оч-чень неприятном месте, а по тропинке можно – только по одному, а за Витькой следом – Ингельд, у него первая игра, сражается он… так себе…  
Всё мне стало понятно. Всё. Кроме одного – не помню, как это я без резких движений, ударов и ушибов сползла прямо на пол, а руками все держалась – за него, меня трясло и слёзы собирались брызнуть со всей силы – я снова была той «испуганной Машкой», той же, какой была тогда примерно полчаса, не более – пока не поняла четко, что именно здесь и сейчас (там и тогда) Витька в себя не придет и нужно что-то делать дальше.  
Ингельд, Ингельд, нет, не зря держали тебя чуть ли не силой, из команды уйти не дали, чудак ты человек (Человек, да, тоже… арнорец), ты историческая личность, я тебе это скажу сразу, как тебя увижу, - что здесь, среди зимы и на окраине Москвы, оказалось, что словно не было капитану твоему Эрадану всех этих месяцев, а было все так же – что нужно тебя закрыть, чтобы не вышло чего – и ведь не вышло, и та сосна с сучком, в которую ты всего лишь спиной с размаха впечатался, и вправду – мелочь…  
…Этих месяцев. И всего – или многого? – из того, что перед ними – может быть, и так, но мы справимся, мы теперь справимся, главное….  
Я не то что посчитала тогда Прощенное воскресенье и весь тот разговор наваждением. Я просто не помнила о нем. Только о том, что **именно сейчас** , и… о том, что надо дальше, сделать, так?  
…и силой вытащила себя из дрожи, потрясения и с коленок – к нему, ему-то, что – легко, что ли? – и наткнулась на испуганный взгляд. А когда переспросила «Что ты?» стало еще больше… нет, не испуга даже – непонимания. И губы – вот, можете смело полагать, что я вру, потому что в такой ситуации **таких** подробностей – не запомнить; не запомнить, а я – запомнила, что даже губы, еще до звука (может быть, потому… что для меня все как-то замедлилось немного?) изгибаются как-то **по-другому** , так, что сразу понятно: **другой** язык будет и – вот он:  
\- Man-ie?  
Вот тут уж мои губы изогнулись каким-то неподобающим образом, и самое простое слово получилось как-то не сразу:  
\- Ч-ч-что?  
…да и говорить его не стоило вовсе. Тем более что за мгновение до того, как последовал ответ:  
\- …Что …это? -  
…такой отчетливо-правильный, разве что слишком медленный для столь простого вопроса ответ - за мгновение до того в голове моей разрывом салюта брызнули во все стороны фразы и фразочки из какого-то разговорника к игре – разговорники на игре, как известно, лишние, они там не нужны, они читаются во время игры, а то и после, от них используются только обращения к лорду, да и то не всеми… - а вот они и пригодились. «Man-ie? – Что это?» - листок распечатки, а еще – вот, Дарья его вслух зачитывает…  
Это все хорошо, только ему-то (да, ему, кому именно – я тогда подробнеене думала… старалась бы, да оно само как-то получилось) было действительно страшно, страшно и непонятно, и надо бы объяснить – что это, где это, зачем это… На русском языке, разговорник все-таки тем же man-ie пока и закончился. И было примерно так: квартира это, да, не там, не на полигоне, далеко оттуда, далеко… и давно уже, время прошло, а с ним, с Ингельдом все хорошо, ты его закрыл, правда, слышишь, это… хорошо, хорошо это, и с ним теперь все хорошо, и с тобой, да **теперь** уже все будет хорошо… у нас…  
Он все слушал и слушал, а тут совпало: у меня – перерыв в мыслях и дыхании, и у него… прояснилось наверное что-то снова, и он вполне осмысленно, как заключением, сказал:  
\- Хорошо.  
И снова – будто бы испугался чего-то, куда как меньше хотя бы (да… голоса он что ли своего боится? или языка, которым говорит?) и добавил:  
\- Marie.  
\- Я… получилось почти неслышно. На выдохе потому что. И не только потому.  
Marie – и глаза закрыл, так, что с первого, нет, с нулевого раза понятно стало, это – разговор закончен, не более и не менее, и теперь он спать не спит… похоже еще, но и говорить больше ничего не будет.  
И повторила про себя - **как ты меня назвал** , только тут же – Marie – заметалось в голове, словно еще один обрывок из разговорника – «marie – хорошо»… или «это хорошо»… Нет, все **очень хорошо** , только **этого** разговорника я не помнила вовсе, совсем не помнила, а если это глюк, а тебя я спрашивать не пойду, не буду… пугать снова – пока сам еще чего-нибудь не испугаешься, пусть будет так – хорошо?…  
…Вот и поговорили.  
Потом - **у себя** на кухне, подуспокоившись, я поймала дельную мысль: Дарье можно звонить допоздна. До двух часов, а дальше вы сами свалитесь. А еще… а еще я никогда не интересовалась языками. Теми… которые совсем иностранные. Иномирные, я сказала бы. Дарья вам тоже скажет, что она их… не знает, а вот сейчас словарь принесет, и все будет ясно… Вот словарь-то мне и нужен. Потому что если завтра… если завтра я услышу изложение подробностей самочувствия… на Квенья (а это Квенья… кажется, да и полагается - …ему…), то мне уже мало что поможет. Можете смеяться, но фразы «голова болит» мне не встречалось ни в одном из этих **разговорничков**. А в нашем случае дело головой не ограничивается. И давно, между прочим…  
А все-таки хорошо, что Дарье можно звонить допоздна. Еще и потому, что она этому не очень удивится. Словарь… да, лучший, адекватный… есть такой, то есть два есть, конкрурирующих… Мне, как вы догадываетесь, было совершенно едино, кто с кем конкурирует, и на следующий день я прижимала к груди оба – ворох листов, еще теплых, только что из-под принтера… («Хорошая у вас контора…» - «Да… когда начальства нет…») И спрашивала, чтобы не говорить **о чем-то еще** (рано еще говорить) – а как рукопись?  
\- Подожди, я… эпизод закончу, он большой, а времени швах, да еще опять я им лормастер, но я закончу, скоро - чтобы уж сразу целиком… А оно – нужно, правда?  
\- Еще как нужно…  
…Ты даже не представляешь, **как**. Еще одной замеченной новостью, пока шла к дому (и пачка бумаги, так и не убранная – вместо букета), было – кажется, вокруг, в мире, собирается начинаться весна. Впрочем, для нас это было совсем не главное.  
У нас вообще главного и неглавного стало много, так, что на него требовалось куда больше времени – и с работы оказалось лучше всего на час раньше уходить и на час позже приходить. Как это получилось? Да очень просто – всего-то рассказать чуть подробнее, в чем именно состоит суть моих **домашних дел** (раньше формулировка была не подробнее чем «уход за больным родственником»). На меня дико посмотрели, уронили челюсть и со всем согласились. Да еще переспросили – а как раньше-то?…  
\- А раньше – справлялись, - и еще добавить хотелось, очень: «А что вы думаете – с живым куда больше возни», да только зачем – чтобы они еще и верхнюю челюсть уронили?…  
Да, приходить раньше, вставать – позже… А значит – есть возможность и попозже лечь, очень хорошая возможность… А то у меня тут привычка появилась. Очень дурная, похоже, да что поделаешь… Смотреть на спящего. Тихо и осторожно – а то, говорят, разбудить можно (что нам **теперь** уж точно не критично). Но смотреть. На него. Нет, на **Витьку**. Потому что во сне – то же, что и было, лицо, знакомое, прежнее… И ничто не мешает вообразить его обладателя – тоже прежним. Тем, что был. И только так, потому что наяву не размечтаешься, и не только по недостатку времени, между прочим, наяву… он еще и говорит, например. Ну да, а также двигается, смотрит на меня и многие другие предметы домашней обстановки, но главное – говорит. Так, как и предупреждал, а потому он, эльф несчастный (а что, счастливый, думаете? Я вот знаю, что несчастливый, и даже сейчас…) – он ни в чем не виноват. Он меня предупреждал. О том, что нужно только соединить обрывки собой (а не суперклеем), и – будет нам «не вполне я и в чем-то – он». Так и… получилось, только не знала я, что будет – так вот. Так странно. Так жутко. Да, интонация знакомая, знакомое начало фразы, - его, Витьки – и конец – не так уверенно, с другой интонацией. И чуть ли не голос меняется, вот как. Фраза осмысленная, единая, но шов в ней отчетливо заметен. Пока? Не знаю, меня на настоящее только и хватало, с будущим будем разбираться по мере наступления (думалось).Не каждая фраза, но все же – достаточно, чтобы заметить. А иные фразы – да-да, без шва, но и без следов того, прежнего. Еще лучше. Еще яснее. Не тот. Не Витька. Не тот, кого ждала и надеялась – дождаться.  
…Да еще развлечение мое, вечернее и ночное, на исходе второй недели накрылось тазом, большим и медным. Прочно так… потому что даже в спящем, основательно и глубоко (а засыпал он сразу и крепко, как проваливался, Витька ворочался бы по полчаса) – даже в его лице уже проступало что-то **не-прежнее**. Чего не было. И начинало казаться – до оторопи: это не только какая-нибудь усталость там, или выражение лица, а даже – ведь не может же так быть, чтобы кости черепа менялись!.. Не может быть, чтобы менялось то лицо, какое ему некогда вылепила природа… Ну да, подсказывал ехидно-здравый (еще здравый?) смысл, - а потом волосы порыжеют, уши заострятся, рост увеличится, рука отвалится, сгинь, неладное, без тебя тошно…  
Что же, оставались еще воспоминания, мы не эльфы, но и у нас этого добра достаточно, да более опасный вид спорта – ловля **прежних** моментов наяву, а какие они бывают – вы уже знаете, и тут поневоле порадуешься, что пока мы оба не спали, забот у нас и без того было хоть отбавляй…  
…Вы не пробовали никогда появиться в чужом теле, - да еще и нездоровом… на много что, - и попробовать пожить в нем? Нет? Ну и не пытайтесь. Или я вам не позавидую.  
Как вот ему не завидовала. Тем более что еще и становилось понятно (и Эру его знает откуда, в медицинском образовании ничего подобного нет, да и Дарьины тексты не особенно не помогут – именно тут), так вот, понятно мне становилось, что ко всем прочим радостям **этот вот** вообще отвык за - Эпохи? Тысячелетия? Что у нас там в Мандосе или где похуже? – отвык обладать телом и как-то владеть им. Да еще тело не свое, не эльфийское, рук, между прочим, две и обе целые… и обе между прочим, заметно дрожат при попытке сделать что-нибудь более-менее осмысленное и сложное.  
Странность выходила очевидная, и пока не очень-то объяснимая: с руками покуда обстояло куда хуже, чем с ногами. Я-то совершенно наоборот честно полагала, что из тихого (а он не говорил – по-другому): «Я хочу встать… сейчас», - не выйдет ничего. И никуда не выйдет и не пойдет, и нет же – я отпустила руки, он для начала не упал, а потом взял да и направился к окну, конечно, направился – сильно сказано, тоже с непривычки – подволакивая и почти не сгибая ноги, а до окна шагов шесть вышло, не более, - но вот ведь, дошел, стоял и смотрел – на нашу ничем не замечательную окраину. Пока я не сочла нужным помочь ему в обратной прогулке (что-то подсказывало, что поворот кругом пока еще – не по нашей квалификации). «Ну что, назад?»  
\- Да… я теперь увидел его…. То, что вокруг…мир увидел. Мне… не хватало его.  
\- Ну вот, а теперь будешь смотреть, - констатация глупая, но, кажется, ободряющая.  
\- Да. Marie.  
…И увидел он, что это хорошо, так? Нет, это не он богохульствует, это я, он эльф, он и книжки такой не знает, - да и я ее вообще-то не знаю толком, но он эльф и ему, можно сказать, положено… И глаза у него – не человеческие. Нет, не глаза ( **те же** ) – взгляд. Вот теперь понятно, что называют «бездонный». И не закрывает он их (если не спит), когда я с ним, взрослым мужиком, вожусь разновсячески, и почти все пока что, почитай, за него делаю, а он не боится, не смущается, не ругается – Витька точно бы ругался, я знаю (я знаю – и злился бы, хоть и не на меня, а на весь мир, а слышать бы все равно – мне, слышать бы…). А я смотрю и знаю, почему так, смотрю и знаю, это еще не всякому эльфу такое «счастье» достанется, - и ведь он знает тоже, и оттого становится едва ли не стыдно, что он – все-таки именно он, а я – всего лишь я, а извиняться как-то глупо… Он вот извиняется, между прочим:  
\- Прости, что достается тебе… такое вот.  
Отвечать лучше было все-таки что-нибудь оптимистическое, и потому ответилось:  
\- Ты же знаешь, было и хуже.  
Да, и он знает, помнит, да только взгляд тот самый, взгляд-вода, где дна нет, прозрачно и очень холодно…  
Холодно. Вокруг вообще-то происходила весна, и все более и более весна, но я быстро выяснила, что сосредоточиться могу, даже идя по довольно солнечной улице, только на чем-то одном: на весне или на том, что дома делается. Причем решив «не на том, что дома», продержаться можно от силы несколько минут. А чаще еще меньше.  
И взгляд выхватывает отдельные картины, обрывки и вспышки: черно-зеленый газон… а вот уже – зелено-черный… синее небо и положенные к нему мелкие облачка… наконец-то обретший краски (похоже, все и сразу) **не-зимний** закат… киоски у метро, освещенные гирляндой лампочек – все-таки темнеет еще рано… киоски, киоск цветов – гвоздики и розы – а наша еще вчера откровенно завяла между прочим…  
И решительным шагом мимо. Не будет сегодня розы. И ничего иного цветущего не будет, потому что… потому что – кому?! Мысль была неожиданной, отчаянной и острой, и даже – злобной. Зато – ясной донельзя. Кому – не тому – **некому** , не к кому мне идти, вот оно – одиночество в толпе и в большом городе, поиски родной души, - да, именно **души** , именно, потому что тело-то я и не теряла, между прочим, наоборот – держала и не отпускала, и не отпускать собиралась покуда хватит моих сил… А их – вот –не хватает теперь на то, чтобы прийти домой и встретить там **другого**. Одним словом, я не хотела возвращаться домой. И шла к нашему дому, что, впрочем, еще не было противоречием: тот дом, к которому относились мои мысли и чувства, начинался вовсе не от двери подъезда, подъезд мне ничего плохого не сделал, он у нас даже, заметим, относительно чистый…  
Я не хотела именно – к себе. На наш седьмой, скажем для конкретики. А куда же, если стою – уже в лифте? На крышу песни петь? Да нет, я вроде бы ума не лишилась, я пока не умалишенная, всего лишь, наверное, душевнобольная - душа вот болит и просится наружу, рассказать кому-нибудь о том, как ей там, внутри, плохо… Да, доехать почти до крыши, позвонить к кому-нибудь на шестнадцатом в дверь и сказать – «Знаете, мне плохо…»  
… _валокордину вынесут_ – задумчиво констатировал здравый смысл. А лифт решительно закрыл дверь и мигнул светом – намекая на то, что пора бы определиться. И ровно за это время мгновенной тьмы я одновременно сделала всего-то две вещи: кое-что вспомнила и нажала вроде бы наобум негнущимся от напряжения пальцем кнопку, - и когда свет возник снова, а с ним – движение вверх, поняла, что эти две вещи совпали. Одиннадцатый этаж. Некто.. Олег, кажется. Наш разговор с Гномом – втроем в метро, наш разговор вдвоем, в лифте же, - и тоже вдвоем, но это уже Мишка мне втолковывает, что парень, мол, неглупый, что с ним можно много что обсудить… Тогда мне обсуждать было явно нечего: зима была, понимаете ли.  
А теперь?  
Номер квартиры, звонок, захлопнулись двери лифта, шаги, - ну и что, между прочим, что мы знаем о существовании друг друга и даже (самую малость) о способе друг друга проводить свободное (преимущественно летнее) время, - что же, все это как-то облегчает ситуацию, когда в дверь к почти незнакомому мужчине звонит почти незнакомая женщина чтобы сказать: плохо мне, я домой не хочу идти, - дверь…  
\- Здравствуй…те … здравствуйте, проходите, я…  
Перешагивая порог, я выдавила из себя подобие «здравствуйте». Слова не шли из горла – они отчетливо знали, что были здесь если не лишними, то какими-то неправильными. Совсем.  
И можно было еще какое-то время суетиться в прихожей, ничего не объясняя, прежде чем пройти в кухню, -  
\- …проходите в кухню, у меня чай, между прочим, горячий, а в комнате бардак творческий… мне есть что рассказать, я и мастерам-то так давно не писал вовсе не от бакланства злостного, проходите…  
…и, кажется, ботинки точно сняла (подумав еще, что не устрою в чужой прихожей потоп – погода уже не та), а вот куртку – так, кажется, в куртке и прошла на кухню, на ощупь, следуя жесту хозяина, опускаясь на какой-то стул…  
\- Садитесь, сейчас я… - и осекся, - Вы…  
Это он мое лицо, наверное, наконец увидел (в прихожей было темно, да и на этаже не лучше). Не очень-то подходящее к разговорам о мастерах и бакланстве на играх, думаю. О **таком** бакланстве, самом обыкновенном…  
Мне показалось возможным попытаться в ответ выговорить хотя бы «я...» - а дальше все равно ничего не получилось, да и это – скрип и скрежет, говорить невозможно совсем, горло как кольцом сжато, узким-узким, выдохнуть бы, - может быть, будет посвободнее…  
Выдохнуть. И стало действительно легче, совсем легко и просто, и все получилось… Только, как оказалось, не говорить. Оказалось – плакать. И заплакала, потому что больше уже ничего не оставалось, не оставалось – ничего, ни мира вокруг, ни места и времени года, ни меня самой, кажется, только **это вот** , льющееся через меня… Очень трудно описуемое словами – так что и осанвэ не поможет. Я знаю только одно – это было долго.  
Может быть, даже – очень долго. А может быть, просто – много. Я не знаю.  
…А потом начало – переставать рассеиваться, так, что вначале появилась откуда-то я сама, потом, смутно еще – что-то вокруг, что-то или даже кто-то…  
…Которое называется, между прочим, чужая кухня в чужой квартире и другой человек, ни в чем не повинный – как он там, может быть, уже убежал куда глаза глядят на крышу песни петь…  
Я открыла глаза – посмотреть.  
Он – силуэт, затем – лицо, (имя – Олег), ровно напротив меня, значит, тоже за столом; глаза напряжены и отчаянны, за взгляд – не уцепишься, губы чуть приоткрыты, но, похоже, сведены почти той же судорогой, из которой – ни слова, снова не уцепишься, рука – поперек стола почему-то протянута ко мне, не дотягиваясь – чуть-чуть… Я сидела до того – голову на руки, так что дотянуться было совсем близко.  
Наверное, мы оба не знали, что делать и что говорить – в такой вот ситуёвине. И ухватились, тонущие, друг за друга, и хватка помимо воли была все крепче и крепче, - взаимно, так что давно должно было стать больно, если бы могло…  
Но мы просто сжимали руки все теснее, - и, похоже, что-то выжали.  
Потому что через какое-то время оказалось, что – есть еще слезы. Там, где, казалось, не было уже ничего, в сухом колодце.  
…Правильно, эти слезы были куда более давними, и явились из-за еще какой-то печати, которую мы неведомо как поломали. Они были, зарождались и копились еще когда было не «другой», а просто – «никого». Весь этот год… Весь этот год никто – я знала это **почти** с самого начала и выполняла твердо, - никто не услышал от меня ничего личного, лишнего, необоснованного, порожденного отчаянием, усталостью, безумной надеждой… Всем доставалось только то, что точно и определенно – что, сколько, куда и когда ждать следующего звонка. Или встречи. И больше – никому, ничего, никогда, - никому-никому, даже тому неладному деятелю с другой стороны тропинки, я даже имени его не знаю, и сказать ему ничего не хочу, пусть живет как хочет и как сможет, и – никому из этих… очень хороших людей за весь этот год, которые исключительно из лучших побуждений, все - из лучших, но – я готова спать хоть на кресле в коридоре, на старом разваленном кресле в неуютном темноватом коридоре, где можно – только коленками к носу, но - Все равно его не брошу, потому что так сложилось – Все равно его не брошу, потому что он вернется – Все равно его не брошу, потому что… - Эй, спишь? – Не, не сплю уже, заползай в кресло, я покараулю пойду… - Давай, все тихо, как ты в этом кресле помещаешься… - И – ничего, ничего, ничего, можно спать в кровати, и все равно – ничего… Целый год. Оно копилось, росло – и укладывалось за десять печатей. Чтобы – никому не сказать.  
Целый. Да. Который прошел.  
Последняя мысль осозналась как-то странно – ее сразу стало много, но легко, словно подтаявший сугроб рухнул, и стало как-то странно, что именно **ничего** -то больше нет, нет и не будет, - а я сижу и плачу…  
Это было странно. Так странно, что я, похоже, и несчастному хозяину этой квартиры не скажу – как.  
Я просто – говорить? А получится? –да, теперь уже получится, и тогда, уже поднимаясь: «Я… пойду, наверное…» - еще не разжимая рук. Еще полмгновения, пока мы, наверное, одновременно осознали, что надо бы расцепиться, чтобы куда-то двинуться.  
…И теперь суетился уже он – (вот мой телефон, я здесь вечером после восьми, а по выходным, видите, и раньше оказываться могу, вот если что-то будет нужно…) – а я шла к двери, медленно, но по прямой, шла и шла…  
\- Ботинки.  
Точно, они. А ведь и ушла бы – не то что в тапочках – босиком…  
Говорить было легко, но мысли приходили с запозданием. О словах «До свидания» - после его слов и звука прикрытой осторожно двери. После этого – когда нахлынет и чуть отрезвит свежий воздух, - что иду-то я, похоже, на лестницу, да, лифт, похоже, не для нас к дому приделан, ну и ладно, это еще не самое странное, в конце концов, что мне удалось сегодня совершить, куда как страннее – именно сегодня, именно перед этим едва знакомым человеком (...как он крепко держит – и ведь **удержал**...) позволить себе то, что ни при ком, весь этот год, никому, ни разу, вот так – взять и нарушить... Нарушить?  
И снова мысль, легкая до невозможности: а ведь я ему – оказывается - **ничего не сказала**... Ничего. Совсем. Да, приучилась, нечего сказать...  
...А он наверное, думает, что у меня все плохо... **у нас** все плохо.  
Позвонить ему, пожалуй, надо будет... Ну да, бумажка с телефоном сжата в руке, и этаж-то как раз почти седьмой, несколько ступенек осталось, и несколько шагов до двери. Где меня ждут. Да, вот еще одна мысль – там меня ждет (человек?) - там меня ждет тот, кто, между прочим, не знает, куда я так поздно подевалась, хоть и сказала я, что иду в гости к родственникам, и точного времени возвращения назвать не могу... А он – ждет, и не очень-то много пока без меня сделать может.

Да, я была там, где для душевного спокойствия этих не слишком молодых людей рассказывала им раз за разом историю моей жизни, в которой никакого Витьки не было. Совсем никакого. Потому что когда случилось то, что случилось, я еще не успела рассказать им ничего – именно о нем, а потому решила – и не буду, пока это не станет иметь какой-то смысл, кроме весьма вероятного сердечного приступа в результате.  
А квартира у меня, дорогие родственники, без телефона, да-да-да, в дальнем районе и без телефона...  
...А ведь теперь эти слова имели, кажется все больше и больше смысла - _никакого Витьки_. Или – не такого, не того... Но это была мысль еще из времен доисторических – до одиннадцатого этажа. Сейчас она просто вспомнилась – тенью – когда ключ уже поворачивался в двери...

Вот так оно примерно и получается, а как дальше – не знаю пока, даже на минуту вперед –уже не знаю…


	4. Туда и куда-то дальше

**Письмо четвертое**  
_Туда и куда-то дальше_

Здравствуй.  
Теперь ты далековато, я даже не очень знаю – как далеко и где именно, а потому никакой уверенности, что наши новости к тебе доходят. Что ж, буду писать понемногу, оно все вроде бы и к тебе относится каким-то боком… Ну или мне так кажется – что относится. А кроме того, и других всяких много, которым до жизни нашей – моей – и не моей – дело есть.  
Начнем с простого: вот квартира, вот я в нее как раз захожу…

…Дверь в комнату открыта, - у нас все двери открыты сейчас, кроме входной, ему с ними возиться пока не очень-то по силам и координации, а вот на кровати сидеть – да, пожалуйста, по силам, сидит и смотрит на меня из сумерек…  
\- Здравствуй. Я вернулась, только… задержалась, прости, получилось… так вот, а у тебя ведь все хорошо, правда ведь?  
\- Marie.  
Мы так и не выясняли пока, имя это все-таки или просто часть речи.  
Ничего. Нам еще многое выяснять и постигать предстоит. Мне – отучаться от монологов, ответ к которым по определению не приделан, но это будущее, хоть и ближайшее, а явно не сегодня, а сегодня – вот, пожалуйста, на собственном опыте, хоть и написано… где-то - или не совсем то написано? – так вот, что эльфам – что **ему** невозможно соврать. И даже сказать недоговоренную полуправду – тоже невозможно. То есть сказать – пожалуйста, но придется дополнять. Потому что… нипочему. Я ботинки, куртку снимаю, а он сидит и тихо объясняет, что днем было из имеющего значение – у него; и ничего, в общем, не происходит, а только понятно становится, что сейчас я буду говорить дальше – где именно задержалась, и с чем. Только свет в комнате включу. Только… разжимаешь ладонь, а в ней – телефонный листок, оказывается. И вот сначала я все-таки буду говорить не с ним, а вот с этим, ни в чем не виноватым человеком.  
\- Я только поговорю сейчас с одним человеком… по телефону. Быстро. Очень нужно.  
И пулей выскочила на кухню, чтобы не услышать еще одно… marie. Ничего еще не marie - потому что ничего не понятно. И не важно было, слышит он разговор или не слышит, зато – скорее сказать этому… Олегу, - снова возрождая ту если не стену, так хоть оболочку – спокойствие, возможность кому угодно сказать то, что сказать **нужно** , - и ведь ничего страшного: что перенервничала, что теперь самой – странно и глупо как-то, а главное – что все не так плохо, но это уже надо словами рассказывать, при случае… когда-нибудь попозже, например… А он все заверял, что может помочь. Но уже, похоже, без первоначальной оторопи, хотя все равно как-то сбивчиво… Ладно, люди – они вообще-то все непривычные поначалу, это тебе не наша команда год дрессированная…  
Когда-нибудь попозже. Хорошо. Очень хорошо. А сейчас будет… еще лучше, но иначе – никак. И хочется начать с имени, но как его по имени назвать? …Значит, пока никак.  
\- Я… мне сейчас нужно было с одним человеком из этого же дома объясниться, его зовут Олег, я… сейчас у него была, так уж вышло, заранее не думала… Просто домой шла… - давая этот отчет я довольно странным образом торчала посреди комнаты, как школьница перед директором.- …шла и так расстроилась, что надо было успокоиться, выплакаться даже нельзя мне было сюда такой, а так и получилось бы, потому что…  
\- Потому что я – не он.  
Это был не вопрос, и даже не имя для моей вины. Просто констатация факта, который его – печалит, как и меня. И оказалось – как ни странно – легче даже, оттого, что не придется говорить те же слова – самой.  
\- Да… - и, торопясь, обгоняя его возможные слова, - Ты говорил мне об этом. Я знаю, я помню, я тогда знала и поняла. Только теперь уже не понять, а привыкнуть надо бы…  
\- Мы оба поняли все – тогда. Теперь нужно думать дальше.  
И – задумался явно, сказал – и задумался, взглядом куда-то в сторону, и даже жест, ранее мной невиданный, - прядь волос попытался накрутить на палец. И осекся – оборвалось движение, и даже его мысли, похоже, вернулись к сейчас и здесь. Координация, чтоб ее…  
\- Запутался?  
Я даже шаг вперед успела сделать – чтобы помочь.  
\- Нет, давно… не делал так, отвык… этой рукой… - и, скосив глаза в сторону, наконец выпутался.  
Не этой? Да я и другой в действии что-то не видела, разве что ты весь день тренировался…  
Да, не этой. Конечно же. _Левой_.  
Мне вдруг стало очень легко – и горячо. До меня добралось бешенство. Самое настоящее. То, что неполностью, обидой – прорывалось на подходе к дому. Теперь – полностью, всей силой. И на секундное раздумье, ему ли сейчас место, был мой же ответ – именно ему.  
\- Да ты… паразит, ты мне скажи, что в тебе от Витьки-то осталось – скажи, хоть что-то или вышло все? У тебя же… голос, язык этот, реакции – твои, тоже твои, я их хоть «от противного», а вычислю, теперь вот и движения пошли, что у нас там дальше… Это – не одно из двух, это – одно, причем самое что ни на есть другое! И с каждым днем – все более другое, елки лохматые! Ты… ты вот мне скажи, как тебя назвать теперь? Кого… нет, кого – уже ясно, а вот **как** называть?  
\- Как ты сама захочешь.  
Верьте, не верьте, это снова была – констатация факта. Даже не его мнения, а того что дело обстоит именно так. И – вот уж никогда не знала, что **просто слова** могут иметь такую власть. Потому что бешенство улетучилось, все и разом, похоже, прежде всего от осознания того, что да, вот здесь и сейчас я могу на полном серьёзе, своей волей решить один вопрос: как я его называть буду. И это не мелочь, это не комар чихнул – имена, которые мы выбираем… Я в этом уже убедилась… один долгий раз.  
Нужно было решать. И понятно было, что никакими силами не сорвется с языка «Витька» (по крайней мере – в лицо ему, с остальными мы будем разбираться… по мере поступления проблемы в пределы видимости), и каждое из других имен казалось – странным, не совсем **своим** и чем-нибудь да неподходящим…  
А потом раздался в голове некий щелчок, и …  
…я не могу объяснить никак иначе, а ведь помню, что сама, узнавая истории всякие, всё сердилась, что авторы недоговаривают явно, что там происходит, в этом момент, когда **всё** меняется – а теперь сама только и могу сказать, что это – щелчок, он сопровождается отчетливым звуком «щёлк», а еще – после него все совершенно по-другому, чем до него, всё ясно….  
…и мне сразу стало ясно – как.  
Я зачем-то продвинулась на полшага вперед и на выдохе произнесла:  
«Мой лорд».  
А затем стало необходимо пройти еще один шаг – вперед, к нему, а потом будет, еще, наверное, один - и хватит, потому что…  
«Хватило» - раньше. Его – тихими, чуть ли не тише обычного – словами.  
\- Ты… понимаешь ли, что это означает – здесь и сейчас? Именно здесь и сейчас, с тем что есть… и у тебя, и у меня, пойми, не более… И – я не отвергаю сказанного, только…. пойми, прошу, **что** это сейчас означает.  
Он – просил, почти умолял. И ведь знаю – не своей персоны ради. Так. Но…  
Понимаю ли я? Или, может быть – помню ли я? То, что – здесь и сейчас, здесь же и месяц назад, два месяца, полгода, еще не совсем здесь… Да я затылком чую те коробки нехилые с названиями веселыми, которые у меня еще стоят у противоположной стенки в количестве неиспользованном – это наша с тобой биография… Я – точно понимаю.  
…И ответив себе, понимаю еще и то, что отвечать – вслух – ему – вовсе не обязательно. И не потому, что **мог бы** услышать (и услышал наверняка - боюсь, громко я думала…). А потому что вопрос был именно мне. Чтобы я – себе же – ответила.  
Ну так что ж… Соответственно, вместо ответа – тот самый еще один шаг, больше и точно не надо, а теперь – на одно колено.  
_Я теперь и не помню, правое или левое. Вот ведь, старалась – не вспоминается. Но тогда оно точно было правильное, которое нужно…_  
И физиономией – в его колени. Там и услышится:  
\- Я принимаю.  
…Меня? Несказанную присягу (а попросишь на Квенья – за колено укушу)? Или – себя как лорда-хоть-кого-нибудь?…  
Не объяснил, конечно же. Не уточнил, зато на мою определенно нездравую голову почти невесомо положил ладонь, нет, сначала обе, а потом одна (левая) не то соскользнула, не то еще каким-то движением… Словно в разговоре – но разговора-то и не было сейчас! – в _ощущении_ его возникла какая-то пауза, - и я приподняла голову, увидеть, что делается, на всякий случай уже чуть встревожившись.  
…И первые мгновения три или пять – еще тревожнее, едва ли не страх, потому что вижу – как раз ту самую руку, движение, как показалось, беспорядочное, бессмысленное (потому и страшно), но когда подняла взгляд до лица, оказалось – скорее ищущее, потому что об этом – его взгляд, да вот уже и слова:  
\- Там… там должен быть меч… так ведь?  
Там. Полужестом – вниз. Там, под кроватью. Не удивительно, что я сделала единственное очевидное, казалось бы, в нашем положении действие: не вставая с колен, решительно полезла под кровать.  
И уже под деревянной балкой, где темно и пыльно, меня догнало осознание: ну да, меч. Еще как должен. Да только где – _там_? Потому что он и вправду лежал под этой кроватью, и, не сомневаюсь, пылился, - хоть не разу и не видела я его с того дня, когда – оказался внесен в квартиру с прочими Витькиными вещами, из общежития взятыми и с игры привезенными, и – решительным движением ноги отправлен под кровать. Стук о стенку – и можно больше не вспоминать. Не задумываться, кто и зачем - _зачем теперь_ – забрал его с полигона. А в том самом общежитии, _когда у нас еще все было_ , когда была – жизнь, меч тоже лежал под кроватью. Потому что там вообще места было… не очень много. И того, что под той кроватью, не знал и не может знать _этот_ эльф, а того, что валяется под этой (а под нее, кажется, улетел не один меч, были у него и соседи… не припомню уже, какие) никогда в своей недлинной жизни не видел Витька.  
Так он помнит – или своим эльфийским чутьем просто _знает_ , что именно (и в каком виде, и с какой пылью) – лежит под кроватью??... Вопрос был, похоже, принципиальный. (Потому что снова – **кто** помнит? (или знает)). …Настолько принципиальный, что я уже некое время думаю над ним – головой под кроватью, а всем остальным – снаружи и сверху… Замечательно. Особенно со стороны смотрится, должно быть.  
Я взяла себя – какой-то раз за этот день – в руки, а точнее – взяла в руки то, что уже лежало под ними, вынырнула из-под кровати, зажмурившись от света, опустив ношу на его колени, открыв глаза…  
Пару мгновений я не знала, что делать и не могла дышать. Потом – посмотрела на него; это потом уже понятно будет, что с отчаянной мысль – может быть, он знает?? – ну правильно, он теперь лорд… почти, он теперь думать будет… Он, кажется, думает то же, что и я, это у нас общее… Стало легко, я снова приземлилась носом в его колени и расхохоталась. Вместе с ним, потому что на те же колени уже был положен… тапочек. Ну… шлепанец такой. Вы их знаете, они под диванами водятся, под руки попадаются… Вот и наш завелся, вот и ответ на вопрос о «соседях» меча… Прямо из больницы завелся, так что – неношеный. Сейчас и не припомнить, кто такой добрый его в приступе рвения… завел, да только теперь это было не важно, совсем не важно, совсем, потому что все прошло и было до безумия легко, была – наверное, самая безумная присяга, какую могут только вообразить обладатели самых нетривиальных биографий – я, конечно же, про биографии _там_ …  
Мы ничего не обещали и не обязывались, мы – смеялись. Над самими собой, над неладным тапком, над страхом и тем, что было так долго недоговорено… и это было – легко. А когда стало _еще легче_ – так, что можно и не смеяться уже, а просто – дышать, я подняла глаза и теперь уже сама произнесла:  
\- Там… все-таки должен быть меч. Я достану.  
Почему-то было неоспоримо важно, чтобы он действительно был.  
….А куда же он денется. Знакомый – забытый, казалось – отблескивающий дюраль (там, куда мы добрались, текстолит не добрался), почти новый, почти непользованый, перед сезоном заказывали…  
А слов-то не было опять. Легкое, совсем невесомое молчание, руки – на мече, лицо – на руки, его руки – снова на моей макушке, теперь обе, и спокойно, и так…прозрачно, что, кажется, слышишь мысли другого. Тихим журчанием, как вода по трубам в конце отопительного сезона. И еще - слышно, что думаем мы, оказывается, одно и то же. Так уж получилось.  
_Прости, что это все-таки не он, что это смог и оказался – только я; я обещаю – быть, как это только возможно, и сделать – все, что смогу…_ \- это он, и не будь так легко, было бы просто страшно принимать всё это – в обмен всего лишь на собственную верность.  
И неостановимо, само собой, не в ответ, просто – тогда же, моё: _Прости, что это все-таки не он, совсем – не он_ (а то я не знаю, **кому** бы – его вытаскивать и встречать в мире живых, кто ему нужен – так же, как нужен воздух и опора под ногами), _прости, что это оказался только я, но я сделаю все, что смогу, все, что еще будет нужно, я…_  
_…обещаю…_  
И тут – не «щелк» на этот раз, скорее уж – «скрип», послабее, - тут до меня снова что-то дошло. _... это смог и оказался – только я… сделаю и сделал…_  
Так-так-так… (Это было какое-то отстраненное наблюдение за собой… не с люстры, так с потолка, если по ощущению). Кажется, сейчас у нас некая Машка в компанию к один спонтанный присяга заведет себе один мужской квента… заводит… уже завела… кажется, так. Или не так?  
Но это был, как оказалось, еще один **на сегодня** – не принципиальный вопрос… Подробности которого мы разберем как-нибудь потом. По мере появления в поле зрения, должно быть.  
Сегодня – другое. Сегодня просто – спокойно… оказалось в итоге. Примириться с тем, что рядом – тот, кто в итоге есть, и – жить дальше. Как именно – еще один вопрос не на сейчас. Пока – примириться: с именем, голосом, памятью и беспамятством, с ним самим и с собой… Со всем и совсем.  
Впрочем, одно все-таки кольнуло, уже совсем под ночь, когда собирались мы разбредаться спать, и до меня вдруг дошло… вдруг как будто впервые случилось – увидеть его по настоящему _со стороны_. Сидящего на кровати… в этой несчастной пижаме. Знаете, беленькая такая, в меленький цветочек…  
Почему-то до меня только в тот вечер дошло, что пижама-то, кажется - женская… Не тапочек, конечно, но, хм… тоже выглядит. Это наши орлы в переезде… то есть в подземном переходе купили, что под руку попало, то и купили, но им-то все прощается – за то, что сделали до того и после того… И за то, что это, в конце концов, не ночная рубашка. А то бывают, знаете ли, - с рюшечками…  
Ладно, здесь то на нее (и на него, соответственно) гляжу одна я – хорошо так гляжу, раньше вот не разглядела, - а жизнь между тем продолжается, и нужно (размышлялось уже совсем перед сном) – нужно, как было сказано выше, думать дальше, а также – идти дальше, и лучше бы – не только в пижаме, а в какой-нибудь еще одежде, которая... Нет, я еще не позабыла за это время, где нормальная одежда берется, и быстрее всего она _берется_ в том углу, куда ее и положили – весь тот узел из общежития, вот только знать не знаю, есть ли там его игровой прикид… Вообще не знаю, куда он делся – Халлас его на Витьке еще дорогой на штаны и рубашку сменил («Рубашку, я сказал! …потому что майка _через голову_ надевается, дурни!...») – дабы в больнице на один больше глупый вопрос не задали, - так что сняли, и всё, может быть лежит где-то в командных сундуках до сих пор…  
…Да вот, о сундуках… Мысль о костюме не совсем здешнем почему-то грела мне душу, а кроме того, завтра будет как раз две недели с моего последнего звонка, а следовательно… Можно было бы и просто позвонить, но сундуки… решено! Давно я их не видела, битый год – вот уж точно битый! – да и многих из тех, кто собирается вокруг них по воскресеньям…  
Да и не в сундуках дело. Жизнь идет, жизнь меняется, и уж им-то - нашей команде, если вспоминать то, что было, - неплохо бы о том узнать… наверное. Если я сумею сказать. И если пойму – что именно. А то поговорила вот одна такая на одиннадцатом этаже…

Вот интересно, прошел год, и был он совсем про другое – так что прошло _много времени_. А оказалось, что я все помню. Или не так – я ничего не забыла. А еще точнее – та какая-то совсем неявная часть, которая вспоминала в нужное мгновение: повернуть от метро влево, пойти по этой тропинке, сказать охраннику при входе «Я на фехтование», и по правой лестнице… Охранник другой, остальное – то же. И ростки на газонах, и зеленоватые стены, и так же именуется для официального порядка фехтовальной секцией наше сборище… Все то же, но другое. Не радостное узнавание, а именно – оставшиеся рефлексы памяти (как у… как было бы у…молчи, молчи, уже не «как»!). Правильно, я приходила сюда – да нет, **мы приходили** , - за другим и по-другому, но тропинка не изменила угол поворота.  
А фехтовальщики будут чуть позже, правильно… я пришла немного раньше. В углу что-то обсуждают две девы, а в конце стола кто-то уже выставил три чашки…  
\- Здравствуй. – Мне стремительно появились навстречу и взяли за руку. – Здравствуй. Чаю будешь? Мы тут как раз собрались… - и Анари, сделав мне жест в сторону стола, отправилась за чайником.  
…Она тоже _ни о чем не спросит_ , а так – Анари всё та же, и всё вокруг… Может быть, именно потому, что она – здесь. И все так же найдет себе дело – какое-нибудь предельно простое и бытовое – и сделает его именно так, как нужно. И тогда будет все остальное. И никто давно не говорит «это Анарилотэ… ну, это девушка Васи-Орка, он вот ее на игру позвал… правда, сам не приехал почему-то…» - а разве что говорят иногда: «Кто такой Вася-Орк? Ну, был когда-то такой парень …где-то около Анари… а потом делся куда-то…» Кажется, что она была _у нас_ всегда.  
Когда мы потеряли… ну да, будем честными, - в общем, когда мы остались без Витьки, оказалось, что дел в команде много, очень много. Их нужно было разделить, и собственно команда – а еще турниры и все к ним присное досталось Халласу; Гному Одинокому – то, что успело к тому времени набраться (и появиться потом) по играм и мастерению их, и уже никак точно не отваливалось, _несмотря ни на что_ , а уж Анари… все остальное, без которого никуда. Да, если честно, в дележе была и моя часть. Очень определенная… личная, можно сказать.  
Мы давно не собирались вместе. Хотя по тому, что долетало до меня, я понимала, что каждый делает свое дело, а по тому, что перепадало им от меня… надеюсь, было понятно. Ну… хоть что-то понятно.  
Между тем из-за шкафов с какой-то дискуссией на устах появились как раз Гном и Халлас, а с другой стороны – Анари, чайник и еще одна чашка… Мы поздоровались, меня _не спросили_ , а я вцепилась в чашку и вроде бы слушала. А то, что я думала, на лице, по счастью не написано.  
А они говорили – о турнирах и тренировках, об играх сего лета, Анари в какой-то момент важно произнесла «А еще у нас есть два дня рождения и одно имянаречение, и мы их, между прочим, хотим отметить!» - и говорили об этом…  
_Как я скажу вам. Кто – вернулся. Где – Витька на самом деле. Я не хочу лгать. Кому нужна эта правда? Важна ли, заметна ли разница? Поймете ли вы? Когда вы поймете…_  
А потом Халлас посмотрел на меня. И произнес почти спокойно:  
\- Да, о наших нуждах… Раз мы можем сегодня поговорить все и сразу, может быть, ты скажешь, если что-то нужно? В прошлый раз было тихо…  
Сундук был за спиной, но я постаралась четко представить его – и уцепиться мысленно.  
\- Да. Мне… нам нужно.  
\- Так, сейчас запишем… - Халлас добыл из кармана блокнот.  
\- Не надо, это прямо здесь, это… Ну, может быть, у нас в командных сундуках завалялось что-нибудь… не сильно нужное в этом сезоне… Но нужного размера, понимаете?  
\- Да, - а потом, как-то явно тише и, кажется, сжимая кулаки, переспросил, - Парадное?  
И я ответила – быстро, я постаралась очень быстро! – я выпалила ему:  
\- Да нет, что ты… парадное… на нем тесьма эта золотая, она кожу поцарапает на раз, не нужно!... И вообще, ну попроще, вроде домашнего, что могло бы сойти… Два, три...  
\- …предмета, - закончил мой хаотический монолог почему-то Гном, уже поднимаясь со стула. – Ты ведь позволишь, Анари? Пойдем к сундукам! – и он в меру гномьей куртуазии подал даме руку.  
И я была рада, что можно идти, не оглядываясь, что можно нырнуть головой в сундук, в ворох синих, зеленых, коричневых рубах, - да пусть его, что линялое, зато оно рваное… и маленькое, нет, а вот это… Думать хоть о чем, заняться хоть чем. Потому что мне было стыдно, очень стыдно.  
Потому что то ли я, пообщавшись с этим эльфом… недолеченным… набралась осанвэ с телепатией, то ли мы с Халласом просто очень хорошо понимаем друг друга… по причине сравнимой стоимости потерянного, если можно так сказать.  
Потому что я слишком ясно поняла, чего же испугался наш бесстрашный воин. А стыдно было мне прежде всего от того, что я знала, чем бы могла ему ответить, очень четко, до слова: «Знаешь, если бы его нужно было похоронить, я искала бы _цивильный_ костюм…» Именно за то, что – знала.  
…А еще _тогда_ Халлас – сам, по собственной воле, кстати! – сказал, что берет на себя общение с Витькиной родней, по межгороду или как там будет надо, и что он справится сам, но если что нужно – спрашивайте. И мне стыдно еще и оттого, что я боюсь, не могу, не хочу, не сейчас – спрашивать, как же он справился… И как справился – с собой сам. Не хочу знать… может быть, потому что знаю.  
…Словом, мой уход с тремя в меру линялыми рубахами в охапке (синяя, зеленая, коричневая – поглядим, что пригодится!) был очень похож на поспешное бегство, и у стола я появилась буквально на мгновение, за «до свиданьем» и сумкой. Не глядя на лица, глядя почти в пол…  
Пока мы говорили и выбирали, фехтовальщики потихоньку собрались – может быть, еще не все, но вот четверо, почти на пути, обсуждают что-то своё – «Вот мы в прошлый раз хорошо покурили копья…» …Интересные нынче занятия в команде!... А кого-то, видно, копья не привлекли, - вон, уже бьет мечом по почтенной боксерской груше, то справа, то слева, - светлый хвост, довольно длинный такой, по спине колотится… прямо как у рассерженной зверюги, - а неплохо бьет, если я что-то понимаю… И тут я завязла прямо посреди зала со своим узлом. Потому что… да это же Ингельд! Ох и неплохо ты теперь умеешь, по сравнению с тем разом, когда тебя закрывать надо было…  
_А ведь я обещала_ – вспомнилось как-то разом. Самой себе, но тем хуже, память-то не отказала, - _я обещала тебе сказать, что все не зря, что твой капитан Эрадан…_  
Вот-вот, кто-то? _Нужна ли правда? – Но нужна ли ложь: **я обещала** …_  
\- Ингееельд!  
Он остановился, мгновенно, он меч остановил прямо в воздухе, прямо в той точке, через которую клинок только что летел – а вот это, я вам скажу, даже не всегда на турнирах показывают, а я на турниры и не хожу… - и резко развернувшись, спросил:  
\- Да?  
\- Ингельд… Тут… капитан спрашивал… ну… хорошо ли он тебя заслонил. …Тогда.  
_…Первыми своими словами_. Неважно. Наверное. Уже – потому что следующий трюк я почти пропустила, такое надо показывать в замедленной съемке, зрение-то – человеческое, какое есть… Словом, он целую долю мгновения, кажется, пытался уронить меч, но потом, следующей же долей – поймал, и теперь – сжимал так крепко, словно собирался на врага.  
На того самого, на тропиночке…  
И слова – неровными толчками, - _словно кровь из горла_ , - да что ж у нас за ассоциации выдают сегодня! – его слова:  
\- Передайте… лорду… капитану – что все было правильно, все… он все сделал! Я…  
\- Я передам, - и мое отступление уже не было похоже, - оно **было** поспешным бегством, и только на остановке я поняла, что за мной никто и не гнался.  
А в автобусе было еще спокойнее, правда, шел он почему-то не в ту сторону… но ничего, там тоже нашлось метро… не сразу, но нашлось… хорошо, что оно сразу поехало **в ту**.  
Где-то на выходе из него и вспомнилось: ну да, «лорд-капитан», так он у нас и звался, командир этой гондорской крепости… Витька то есть. Эрадан. Лорд-капитан Эрадан – даже имени не менял.  
Это не «мой лорд», это – немножко про другое… а может быть, и нет. Ингельд – не Халлас, знаю я про него мало, а представляю – еще меньше…

Ключ как-то с заминкой повернулся в замке. Я успела испугаться – но совсем немного. Куда меньше, чем когда увидела приоткрытую дверь кухни и сидящего там человека. Ну то есть… человека. Не эльфа, и… точно не того, кого можно обнаружить в этой квартире по умолчанию, как его ни назови (вот и не назовем – умолчим).  
Словом, было мне очень недолго, но тяжело и очень тоскливо. Примерно до того, как ясно услышались два голоса, мне помахали чайником, я., кажется, уже узнала Олега – да и второй голос тоже! – мне с кухни хором посоветовали проходить и присоединяться, и я, что-то из одежды определенно оставив в прихожей, дошла те несколько шагов до кухни, приземлилась на диванчик… Напротив Олега, сидящего на табуретке. Рядом с… другим участником разговора. И мне сказали: «А мы тут говорим об играх».  
…и я поняла, что, кажется, происходит что-то совсем не лезущее ни в какие ворота, но вот именно сейчас не нужно ничего срочно предпринимать, можно откинуться назад, до стены с линялыми обоями, и просто слушать… И даже не всегда вслушиваться. Если не получается, можно временами просто моргать и _быть здесь_. Это нормально. И вот тогда все стало совсем легко.  
…Я даже не вспомню сразу, когда же мне предыдущий раз было – так же. Наверное, в какой-то предыдущей части жизни.  
И оказалось, что когда ничего не пытаешься делать, успеваешь потрясающе много.  
Я узнала – мне взялись объяснять, преимущественно Олег, - как они оказались тут, на кухне. Честно говоря, я решила для начала, что это он решил проведать меня… нас… ну вот и попал. Все оказалось еще интереснее. Сначала был телефонный звонок – нет, звонил не он, а _ему_. Обнаружив, как выяснилось, на городском телефоне кнопку повтора последнего номера. Пока я бестолково хлопала глазами, на меня снова упал взгляд-вода – и объяснения: «Это не тяжело. Там одна кнопка – и вторая, громкости… связи. Повернуть ключ было сложнее».  
Если бы у меня было побольше сил и мозгов, я бы, наверное, прыгала и орала от радости. Хотя бы мысленно. Ключ. В двери. Своими руками. В одного. Снять с гвоздя, вставить, повернуть и вынуть – а дверь-то мог потом открыть, если что, и Олег… Мы теперь обязательно выберемся. Я знаю. Как и то, что сейчас это, как ни удивительно, было не главным.

…да, они ведь «говорили о ролевых играх»! И продолжили говорить, между прочим. Налив мне чаю, попытавшись для начала напоить из чашки со своих рук (Олег почему-то дико смутился, а я так не очень и удивилась – думаю, у меня координация движений была куда как в стиле того предыдущего, кого ему, думаю, удалось так напоить…)  
А потом – уже не обращали на меня особого внимания – и говорили. А я молчала, моргала, дышала – и восхищалась. Вы не поверите, было чем.  
Когда прошло уже первое удивление от самой темы, и как-то вдруг ярче понимаешь – да, _нормальные_ люди ведь ездят на игры, до сих пор ездят, и много кто и куда – вот, Олег тоже собрался, он ведь мое явление тоже счел тогда… приветом от мастерской группы.  
…нет, правда, ездят, ездят, я помню, не совсем еще забыла… Халлас тоже прошлым годом, к осени ближе, вывез команду – всех, кто мог, хотел, не был на той игре и был совершенно не виноват во всем чем угодно. И даже хорошо, говорят, съездили. Только мастера у них взнос взять забыли. И когда им напомнили, не взяли. Замахали руками, что они сами, пожалуй, сейчас что-нибудь сдадут. И сдали, это я и сама помню.  
Да Халлас, говорят, мог бы по полигону хоть вовсе без оружия ходить, от него и так все почему-то шарахались, кто-то и вовсе гречку мимо кана в костер просыпал, как увидел, - и это будь он хоть без меча, без шлема, только коса подшлемная уже заплетена, чтобы потом быстро одеться, если что. А уж чтобы косу заплести не забыл, это Анари присмотрела, у нее все в команде всегда присмотрено: Халлас, спальники, стрелы, каны и гречка…  
А Ингельда вовсе на игру тогда не взяли – вроде как к турниру велели готовиться…

Но это прошлое. То есть… прошлый сезон. А сейчас – если собраться, сфокусировать зрение и вслушаться в слова… а там, повторюсь, есть во что вслушаться! Это было… наверное, скажу так: виртуозно. Может быть, у меня опять, от полного выпадения всего остального, как-то обострилась способность замечать? Или это снова было – если было! – не только мое восприятие? Но я следила за беседой, и смысл в ней был не самым главным. Я следила, как сидящий рядом со мной вел этот разговор. Так, что сидевший напротив него, задававший вопрос про Гномову со товарищи игру, про какую-то предложенную ему роль, которая вроде бы и хороша, но он все никак не решит, достаточно ли он сам ее хочет, чтобы не беспокоиться, что не получит ее тогда кто-нибудь другой… Словом, этот говоривший, а попросту Олег – ничего не заметит. Кроме ответа на свои вопросы, конечно. Не заметит, например, того, как собеседник его осторожно выспрашивает, извлекает информацию из его же ответов, делает из нее выводы – и выглядит это как дотошный такой разговор со всяким вниманием к собеседнику, а не как то, что один из них вообще-то пока крайне плохо представляет, что такое ролевые игры! Впрочем, вот, из разговора уже что-то выяснил… Да и в играх ли дело?  
…и он говорил, отвечая Олегу, что-то, кажется, вроде: тебе предложили роль, ты хотел бы ее сыграть, перед тобой пока нет лицом к лицу того, кто тоже хотел бы взяться – берись, и ты просто увидишь, что будет дальше, и будешь решать дальше уже тогда…  
И мне казалось, что это очень важно, это имеет самое прямое отношение к тому, что примерно год назад учудила я, - но я смысл ускользал, не ловился, - и мало того, казалось, что ничего я безвозвратно не упускаю, можно будет попытаться понять те же слова позже – вспомнить, снова спросить… А сейчас – можно не выкладываться до конца в безнадежной ловле дырявой сетью.  
И все, что было дальше, ускользало, как-то совсем уже ускользая – конец разговора, прощание, наши – тоже какие-то обрывочные - разговоры того вечера…  
Мир приобрел для меня какую-то ясность, когда я уже одна сидела на той же кухонной кушетке, был поздний вечер, сумка с рубахами так и осталась в прихожей – она тоже оказалась сейчас _неважной_ (может быть, важнее было, там и тогда, с сундуками за спиной – _сказать_ , хоть как-то?)…  
Так вот, я сидела и пыталась понять, что за резкий звук, возникающий и пропадающий, я сейчас слышу. Он был совершенно не похож на все то, что может слышаться в этой квартире. Что интересно, я сообразила быстрее, чем звуки утихли вовсе, и это было совсем неплохо, потому что чуть правее меня просто-напросто звонил городской телефон. Да, _сюда_ в самом деле как-то никто не звонил, всем, кого надо было услышать, звонила я, оставив положенный срок, после которого можно звонить – мне, но никогда его не превысив…  
А когда понимаешь и поднимаешь трубку, уже куда легче, еще до голоса сообразить, кто это не то что _может_ , а _должен_ быть! Один из нескольких возможных. Даже успела мелькнуть мысль – а тренировку-то я им не сорвала? Хотя – нет, Халлас даже в таком случае всех построит…  
Так вот, это и был Халлас. Он выждал до вечера. И сидит теперь, наверное, на полу у телефона – я, оказывается, еще помню его квартиру…  
\- Здравствуй.  
\- Да. Ты… Ингельд… он сказал мне… нам.  
\- Да. Ты… не повторяй, думаю, он ничего не напутал.  
\- Д-думаю. И это…  
\- Это так и есть.  
\- И… мы можем… встретиться? Мы придем… к вам?  
Сердце у меня ухнуло вниз, потому что я ожидала какой-то непреодолимой преграды – а ее не было, и мне оставалось произнести:  
\- Можете. Мы – это…  
\- Я. Анари. …Ингельд? Или…  
\- Нет, знаешь…. Давай – пока вы двое?  
Это, наверное, все-таки не слишком жестоко, он ведь ждал год и выдержал. И он уже знает… Но именно потому, что он ждал. Пусть – еще немного. Когда мы все хоть еще чуть-чуть разберемся в том, что есть и что может быть…  
И Халлас, наверное, подумал что-то похожее. Потому что только спросил:  
\- Когда?  
\- В четверг, вечером. Можете?  
\- Да, Анари… думаю, да.  
Я не знаю, откуда взялся этот четверг. Мне пока все вечера равны, а для них... ох, боюсь, если у Халласа или Анари были на него какие-то планы, то планам не повезло. Наверное, это просто – достаточное количество дней, чтобы подготовиться и, главное, привыкнуть.  
\- Да, Хорошо, - а потом голос его переменился так, что стало больно, - Скажи мне, как он?  
До сих времен у нас был вполовину негласный мораторий на вопросы такого рода. Чтобы никому не пришлось говорить – и слышать: «Всё то же, ничего». Но ведь эти времена кончились, не так ли?  
И я зависла в воздухе, впечаталась в невидимую стену, пытаясь понять, как же – вот сейчас, за несколько слов, уложить в них ВСЁ, что есть, и что из этого именно сейчас нужно сказать, а что…  
Словом, я понимала, что молчать уж точно не нужно, - и не успела поймать себя за хвост, пока я произносила **непередаваемую** глупость.  
\- Знаешь, он… сильно изменился, - произнесла я – совершенно честно, между прочим!- и только к концу фразы поняла, **что же** я сказала.  
…еще до того, как он начал – попытался начать говорить, и это уже не просто больно слышать, - это **ему** больно, а мне – стыдно от того, что я знаю это еще до первого звука голоса! –  
\- Он… - мучительно запинается Халлас.  
И я перебиваю его – быстрее, быстрее, заговорить, заболтать, сбить с мысли:  
\- Халлас! Слушай меня! Пожалуйста, слушай, - прямо сейчас, ничего не думай, вообще ничего, только слушай меня и отвечай, хорошо? – Я не жду ответа. – Халлас, прости меня, я глупость сморозила, но, понимаешь… Скажи, вот сейчас – скажи: я тебе за вся эти месяцы хоть раз врала? Или говорила фигню вместо того, что есть, но прилично звучащую фигню? Ведь нет! Если мне нечего было сказать – я молчала, вот, до сих пор молчала, ты ведь знаешь!...  
Какая же долгая пауза…  
\- Халлас!  
\- Ты… да.  
И я перебиваю уже не слова – а вдох, явно слышимый в трубке:  
\- Так вот, понимаешь, понимаешь в чем дело – я хотела сказать то, что на самом деле есть, а вышла глупость! Я… не виновата в конце концов, что так же говорят вместо всякой фигни! Понимаешь, правда так, - _изменился_ , я не сказала «стал идиотом», правда?  
\- Нет.  
Быстрое «нет». Кажется, он понимает… понял?  
\- Ты понимаешь, все это недавно, правда недавно, не вчера, но сначала мне немного разобраться надо было… нам, понимаешь, мы совсем недавно с этим разбираемся, я сама еще много чего не знаю, и … и он, думаю, тоже!  
\- Я…  
Одного краткого слова вполне хватает, чтобы понять – он сейчас, наверное, был бы счастлив, не будь ему совсем недавно так больно и страшно. Дальше, еще дальше отодвинуть, сейчас что-то осмысленное в нашем разговоре могу сказать только я – если соберусь! – и надо суметь сказать:  
\- Понимаешь, да? Именно «изменился», понимаешь? Ты сам увидишь… Но если ты боишься, сможет ли он поздороваться с тобой, заговорить, чаю с тобой попить – ты зря, слышишь! 

_Я не сказала: «Он узнает тебя». Я не сказала: «Ты узнаешь его». Я не назвала никакого имени. Я не хочу лгать._ И я - продолжаю:

\- …Они тут сегодня с этим Олегом из нашего дома про игры сезона говорили, я только слушала, - спроси, если хочешь!  
\- Да… его не было дома.  
\- Теперь уже дома, спроси!

…и не спит, наверняка. Как и вся наша дорогая команда, я знаю. Гном завис над пятком пустых и полупустых черновиков почты, Дарья бегает между стенкой, потолком, словарем и собственной распечаткой, Анари пьет чай так, что вокруг статическое электричество собирать можно, кто-нибудь и вовсе черных менестрелей слушает без наушников так, что соседи вянут… И никто ПОКА телефон не занимает – кроме Олега, может быть, - все ждут, чтобы кому-то первым отзвонился Халлас!

\- …Хорошо. …четверг, так? Я позвоню накануне.  
\- Конечно.  
Я пускаю трубку, не прощаясь. Ничего уже не хватает – вспомнить, что так делают. А спокойной ночи им желать бесполезно. К рассвету она у них кончится, эта ночь, и спокойной не будет – потому что хочется что-то сделать, а сделать еще нечего – до самого четверга… Так бывает. Как ни странно, не только по дурному поводу.  
А вот мне точно только и осталось, что лечь спать. Мы-то спокойной ночи друг другу уже пожелали. Наверное, и уснуть выйдет. Потому что мне сейчас – легко. Незнакомо, почти невыносимо – легко. От того… что от меня сейчас ничего не зависит. Ну то есть почти ничего, какие-то полные мелочи. Четверг, или то, что Ингельду пока – подождать. Все остальное – зависит не от меня. Точнее – от меня зависит не больше, чем могло бы – от одного конкретного и, будем честны, вполне обычного человека. Теперь. Наконец-то. И наверное, теперь так и будет…  
Как будто сделал ты наконец какую-нибудь игру – ты-то ведь это лучше меня представляешь, правда? – а потом взял и поехал к кому-то еще третьим лучником в пятом ряду. И ничего от тебя не зависит, кроме того, когда ты возьмешь лук и пойдешь из него стрелять. Это может быть много – или мало. Но никогда не будет – слишком много, больше человеческих сил.  
…Я ведь не отказываюсь – отвечать и помогать. Ни в коем случае. Даже если сама еще не до конца знаю, в чем же понадобится – помощь. Что они делают, лорды Нолдор – здесь у нас? Кем работают, чем интересуются, ездят ли на игры и на Зилант? Что они делают потом – ищут Запад и уходят туда? Или все-таки, в человеческом теле – тоже на Путь Людей, куда бы он ни вел?  
Я еще ничего не знаю. И готова утверждать – только без клятв! – что спящий в соседней комнате этого пока тоже не знает. Мы разберемся с этим вместе. Мы, те, кто придет в четверг, тот, кто приходил сегодня – и, наверное, еще много хороших людей, которые совершенно еще не в курсе, что они будут и с этим тоже разбираться. Но мы разберемся.  
_"Мы остались одни на этой земле, и все, что осталось сделать, осталось сделать нам самим. Это будет интересно."_  
Так недавно один мудрый человек сказал – о себе и тех, кто рядом с ним, мне пересказали, а я почему-то запомнила, и теперь вот понимаю, почему. Он не знал о нас, но попал в самый центр мишени.  
И у нас пока достаточно времени. И лично у меня его – достаточно. Сколько бы его ни было.  
До того самого времени, когда я, как и ты, уйду по дороге в тот же самый закат, и дальше, хоть я и не знаю, куда же она приводит, - веришь ли? Со всей этой историей я так до сих пор и не знаю точно, куда уходят души.  
Я просто знаю, что рано или поздно, наверное, окажусь там же, где и ты.  
Только это. Понимаешь? И я точно знаю, что мне нужно совсем немного времени – только для того, чтобы успеть сказать, то, что я давно хочу, но здесь, в этом мире, так и не сумела сказать **тебе** :  
\- Прости меня, Витька. За то, что я сделала. Прости, если можешь.

…Я даже не надеюсь на ответ. Мне просто хотелось бы – быть услышанной.  
А пока то время не настало – вот, сочиняю тебе письма…  
Вдруг тебе тоже будет _интересно_?

2004 г. …- 21.06.2011 г.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Мы остались одни на этой земле, и все, что осталось сделать, осталось сделать нам самим. Это будет интересно." - Сказано П.А. Евдокимовым.
> 
> P.S. И да, это определенным образом история про _Маэдроса в квартире_... которая была задумана задолго и независимо от появления известного в фэндоме текста "Тенгва Мальта"... а закончена - после его появления, из состояния "почему-то давно зависло", с мыслью - "а почему бы и мне все-таки тоже не?"...  
> Хотя истории сии, кажется мне, про разное... Точнее просто - две разные истории.


End file.
